


Animagus

by notoverthatbityet



Series: Animagus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Animagus Harry Potter, Danger, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Some Sexual Threat, Threats, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoverthatbityet/pseuds/notoverthatbityet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond formed between the seven young wizards while attending Mahoutokoro, their ancient magical school, is a powerful one, but things are more complicated in adulthood. The past has a way of catching up with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first BTS fanfic I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> You can also chat to me on Tumblr @btsmajestic7

 

  
If you shield that which is ours  
The leader will resign  
The provider will cease  
The strength will weaken  
The light will diminish  
The beauty will fade  
The dearest will suffer  
The power will fail

  
Under normal circumstances Namjoon would be enjoying his journey immensely. Train rides were one of his favourite ways to travel, sitting amongst Muggles and soaking up the atmosphere and anticipation which travelling provides. He loved the waiting and wondering, with no choice but to chat to fellow travellers, or to sit and gaze at the passing scenery deep in thought.

The floo network, apparating or flying might get you from A to B quickly but there was never time to think and Namjoon loved to think, to ponder over the whys and what-ifs and maybes. For he was a deep thinker and an excellent problem solver, which is what landed him in his chosen profession as an Unspeakable in the Department of Magical Mysteries. He was gaining quite a name for himself considering his limited number of years in the field.

His mind however was fully occupied as he gazed at the darkening sky through the window. Low voices murmured throughout the carriage as people passed the time, with the sound of crinkling food wrappers and intermittent tapping of fingers on a keyboard from the seat behind washing over him as he frowned at the oncoming rain clouds developing above the lush green landscape.

Something was wrong, he was certain, but why he felt that way was not as easily explained. He had felt it ever since he had reached out to grasp the Port Key which would transport him from the Ministry in Seoul to New York, where he had discovered just how agitated his close friend actually was.

Min Yoongi was not a man given to outward displays of emotion and yet Namjoon had found him visibly shaking and close to tears, his hair colour giving away the depth of his desperation by fluctuating from saffron, dusky pink, mint green and soft grey alternately.

Jimin was missing.

Without a text, an owl, an email or a message of any kind he was gone. That in itself was unusual enough but the ominous clues that the Auror had found had Yoongi convincing himself that the man he loved so much was in trouble, not just trouble but terrible danger.

Working for the Magical Law Enforcement after three years of gruelling training had honed Yoongi’s senses to that of a tightly coiled spring, but being who he was he could normally disguise this alertness behind a somewhat aloof and seemingly uninterested persona. A facade that was decidedly absent when Namjoon had spoken to him just a few hours ago.

In fact Namjoon had rarely seen Yoongi more frightened, his low voice shaking as he paced the room.

“We only texted a few hours ago, I was gonna meet him after the show so we could try out that new restaurant tonight, but he didn’t even make the show. The theatre manager is fucking furious, people were going crazy. I don’t understand, I just feel something bad has happened.”

The smaller man's normally guarded heart shaped face had revealed the depth of his despair with his intense eyes widened and his gentle mouth open as he gasped for air.

  
As the sky darkened the train window started to reflect Namjoon’s worried face back at him and he studied himself for a moment. His striking features and styled silver hair glowing in the thick glass as he took in the deep frown he was wearing.

His mind ran over the events of the day yet again as he tried to make sense of it all. Yoongi had been contacted because Jimin had not shown up for his matinee, and there had been no sign of him in the hotel suite he had been living in for the duration of his latest show.

His wand was lying abandoned on the hotel bed but what had Yoongi so frantic, and repeatedly rubbing the back of his neck with both hands in agitation, was the feathers. So many black feathers, stark against the pale carpeting, lifting and twisting slightly in the gentle breeze drifting through the open balcony doors. Ranging in size but significant, large enough to strike fear in Namjoon’s chest. In fact he had been clenching his stomach muscles ever since laying eyes on the slowly shifting feathers and it didn’t seem to matter how many deep breaths he took he couldn’t rid himself of the physical anxiety he was feeling.

He checked his phone yet again to see if there were any new messages from Yoongi, who was raking over the area and utilising the Aparecium spell and no doubt a myriad of Auror tricks that Namjoon could only guess at, in the hope of finding more clues.

No wonder his friend had been in such a state of panic. What did the feathers mean? Something played at the back of his mind but whenever he tried to grasp the thought it slipped away. The scene had the hallmarks of an attack, a struggle of some kind.

Jimin’s Animagus was a Clouded Leopard and if he had shifted because he felt threatened by some kind of winged creature that might explain the feathers. But an attack from what? The beautiful young man’s cat Animagus was not large by wild cat standards but he could be fierce and agile, more agile in fact than any of the other members of Bangtan Sonyeondan, except maybe Hoseok. However there was no blood in evidence, no sign of injury, just large black feathers.

He tried hard not to picture Jimin in pain, fearful, desperate. That wouldn’t help. No the thing to do was think, use logic, find clues and of course seek help from Seokjin. If anyone could find a link to Jimin’s current location then it was Professor Kim Seokjin, and if that meant approaching their old school in Japan via a conventional mode of transport then so be it.

Mahoutokoro had so many enchantments protecting it that apparating, floo powder and vanishing cabinets were impossible to utilise and it was common practice for wizards and witches to travel to Miyazaki and request the flock of giant storm petrols to carry them over the sea from there. As there was still strictly no mobile phones or internet at the ancient School of Magic he had sent an owl ahead of him to let the professor know he was on his way, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that any details should be omitted at this stage. As far as his old friend knew it was a social visit. Why did it seem necessary to keep the possible disappearance of one of the most famous dancers in the Magical and Muggle world as quiet as possible? Maybe the secrecy was just a habit he still retained from their marauding days.

 

 

Namjoon’s arrival in the courtyard of his old school had caused quite a stir amongst the students, and figures came running from the towering Yagura and along the Ishigaki to see whom the figure in Muggle clothes, which the graceful birds had just delivered, might be.

Seokjin was striding towards the taller man with a grin so bright it could light a thousand candles. It had been over two years since they had seen each other, although they regularly conversed using their secret, and quite frankly illegal means.

His handsome friend had changed little, his graceful features emitting a feeling of calm and welcome reassurance as he reached out to embrace Namjoon.

“Joonie it’s so good to see you,” he laughed warmly, his full lips upturned as he pushed his large round glasses back in place.

“Come inside, please come in!”

As the professor placed an arm around his shoulder and led him to his living quarters Namjoon couldn't help but smile. Seokjin had grown into a wonderfully kind and serene man and he could well understand why so many frightened and homesick first years flocked to his office for comforting words and delicious snacks which were always abundant.

The professors quarters were simple and clean. The ancient wooden panelling, square latticed beams and wooden flooring glowed with a soft pinkish grey sheen in the shafts of evening sunlight which had made it through the cloud cover to spill through the long symmetrical windows.

“So?” smiled Seokjin as he held out the steaming cup of green tea.

“So my friend,” Namjoon nodded slowly.

“Much as I would like to think that you’re here just to see my handsome face again after all this time, I can tell from the little frown lines between your brows that you’ve something troublesome to share with me.”

“I won’t sugarcoat it Jin, Jimin is missing and Yoongi and I think he’s in trouble.”

The two men locked eyes, all social chitchat instantly redundant.

“It’s happening Jin. Our past is catching up with us and we need to be ready.”

 

   
  


  
Jimin woke gradually, drifting up from an inky abyss. As his awareness focused he started to feel giddy. His balance felt off. Fear crept up from his stomach as he realised that he was floating, not just floating but bound, his arms and legs immovable. The faint prickling sensation covering his entire body told him that it was probably a binding spell which held him rigid and as he forced himself to open his eyes he tried to prevent himself from panicking because he knew from past experience that this would make things so much worse.

Darkness was all he could see, and a silence which set his ears whooshing with the sound of his own blood pulsing through his veins as his heart hammered in his chest.

Trying to make sense of things he struggled to remember what had happened. The last thing he could remember was eating at his favourite cafe and making his way back to his rooms to prepare for the next show. He remembered stepping into the elevator. Had he entered his room? Yes he remembered the card key sliding through the slot but that was it, what happened after that was a complete blank.

He couldn’t turn his head at all but swivelling his eyes around he found that the darkness to his right was slightly less dense but apart from that nothing. He had no idea how long he had been there, why he was there and what was going to happen to him.

Panic was rising as the reality of his situation became clearer. Unable to hold it in any longer he started to struggle and the claustrophobia took him as he knew it would. As he gave into his fears the inevitable tears prickled in his eyes and he croaked out a desperate moan and called out for help.

His terror eventually turned to anger as exhaustion slowed his frantic struggling, and it spilled from his mouth to echo around him.

“HEY…. Fucking.. hey let me fucking go. Whatever this is, just.. help!”

There was nothing but silence.

“Anyone. Is there anyone who can hear me?”

Still nothing.

The air felt hot and smelt dry and dusty. His senses told him that he was not outside so there had to be walls, a ceiling and a floor down below him, but he had no way of knowing how high he floated. He was alone in a dark space, unable to move or shape shift, completely helpless until someone came to free him.

“I don’t understand,” he whimpered to himself.

“Why am I here, what’s happening to me? Please, somebody help.”

His words floated through the darkness as his tears trickled down the sides of his face to soak into his hair.

“Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this.”

His heart lurched as a quiet and mocking laugh came out of the darkness.

 

In Professor Kim’s office the two men sat crossed legged on the floor focused on the low table between them as they gazed intently at the large orange flame. Dipping and twisting the corkscrew of intense light spun above one of the seven small urns which were placed in a circle on the light wooden surface.

They had been trying for some time to conjure an image of Jimin amongst the flames so that Jin could use his wand to form a connection to his whereabouts, but both men had realised that it was useless. There was nothing.

“I can’t understand it, there should be a trace however faint,” whispered Namjoon.

Jin’s long distinctive fingers shook as he fought to hold the beam of light emitting from the end of his wand steady as it mingled with Jimin’s flame.

Tears formed in his soft eyes as he shook his head.

“If he were dead I would know Joonie, I would have felt the bond breaking. I think Yoongi would have felt it too, even if he found it impossible to admit.”

He lowered his hands slowly and the beautiful column of fire dipped and shrank to the size of a candle’s flame before puttering out completely.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, each battling with their own sense of frustration and anxiety.

“You do know we will have to contact Jungkook, don’t you? Maybe he will be able to sense Jimin’s whereabouts.”

Namjoon nodded reluctantly but didn’t look convinced.

“If Yoongi can’t then I’m not sure that Kookie will have much success either. It was a long time ago Jin, we’ve all changed.”

“Not that much we haven’t, the bond is just as strong and you know it. We’ll always be connected whether we want to be or not.”

“Well we have to do something, maybe if the six of us tried together?”

“Well Hoseok would agree but I doubt we could even find Tae or Kookie, last I heard they were travelling around Europe and..”

“Jin, I know this is connected to the prophecy, I can just feel it.”

“But why take Jimin? He did nothing wrong.”

“He was there, that’s guilt enough. Don’t you see?” Namjoon spread his palms out in front of him for emphasis.

“'The dearest will suffer.' It’s coming true Jin, it’s starting to happen.”

Jin straightened his legs to stand and Namjoon looked up to watch him pace up and down in front of the now dark windows.

“I refuse to spend my entire life feeling guilty for something that was not our fault and neither should the rest of you. We were young and foolish but we were just protecting one of our own against dark forces. I will not live in fear Namjoon, and if Jimin’s disappearance is connected to the prophecy than it’s time to finish this once and for all.”

Jin had the look of a man who had come to a decision.

“We need to report it to the Ministry and get all the help we can, we have to find him.”

“Jin, we have an Auror, we have our skills, if we involve the Ministry then questions will be asked and we risk exposing Jungkook. His Animagus is not even registered. Let him live his life without having to face his legacy, he doesn’t want it. If this is a vendetta against Bangtan Sonyeondan then at least let’s try to find Jimin on our own first, the ministry will just jeopardise his safety even more.”

“Well, you may be right, but I can’t help thinking that our Auror is too closely involved to function effectively.”

“Yoongi will need our support, and he will never stop searching, none of us will. It’s time to bring the band together again. We’re stronger when we are together."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The dry earth was softened by a carpet of pine needles under the wolf’s large pads as he pounded down the hillside and came to a skidding halt to prevent himself from bursting onto the silent road at the bottom of the valley. 

It might be late evening but there was no need to recklessly risk being spotted by Muggles in this mountainous area of Cyprus. Witnessing such an impressive silver grey wolf, with it’s massive shoulders, long thin powerful legs and thick luxurious coat would have been enough of a shock on its own, but then to watch it halt at the side of the road, turn and wait, and then sit as a large and elegant Sika stag appeared through the tree line would be beyond belief. Pausing for a moment the elegant animal stepped into the open, shaking vegetation from it’s impressive antlers before lowering it’s head to touch noses with the seated wolf.

If such a Muggle had been travelling along that road they would then have seen the two large forms effortlessly transform into two tall men who proceeded to walk along the side of the road, heads together in deep conversation. Said Muggle would then more than likely have headed for the nearest bar for a strong drink.

The wizards had managed to track the young men they were seeking down to a guest house in Southern Cyprus and they were not about to let them slip away again. But they needn't have worried because the concern for Jimin’s safety was evident on the faces of their old school friends.

As they sat outside with drinks in the warm evening air three of the four were all talking at once, each giving their opinion on what the next move should be.

Taehyung vigorously rubbed his hand across the back of his head so that his light brown hair swished back and forth as he rocked his body. His honey coloured skin looked smooth and warm in the lights that were strung around the small terrace.

“What’s the point in wasting time with the Ministry? It might be nothing anyway, and Yoongi is one of the best trackers there is, we don’t need the Magical Law Enforcement breathing down our necks Jin.” 

“I just think that we should use all the resources we can. Someone might have heard of something unusual which could help us.”

Namjoon shook his head, pulling his lips together in doubt, deep dimples appearing in each cheek.

“I’ve done some digging, no one in my department has heard anything.”

Taehyung huffed, “That’s because you’re all too busy sitting around with your heads in the clouds, pondering the answers to questions that no one has asked!”

“Thanks Tae, nice to know you’re so proud of my achievements,” laughed Namjoon with a gentle nod.

“Have you got time and space worked out yet big man?” 

The beautiful young wizard grinned wide at his own words, revealing both sets of teeth as he leaned towards his friend.

“Listen, at least I’m gainfully employed which is more that can be said for you two. When are you going to stop floating through life using up all your savings and start acting responsibly? Especially you Kookie, you don’t even have a leaning to any particular profession.”

Taehyung stretched out his long legs and tipped his chair back to lean against the rough white wall behind him. He seemed to glow in the loose white shirt he was wearing as he grinned wickedly.

“Who needs a profession when he can spend his days getting drunk in the sun and his nights with his legs wrapped around me.”

Jungkook, who had been sitting still and silently as he listened to the conversation, grinned shyly as he lowered his eyes to the table, his large white teeth such a contrast to his shining black hair.

“Life will catch up with you at some point Tae,” said Jin sternly.

“Why?” he shrugged. “At least I’m not so married to my profession that I never take any time off. I thought you were permanently riveted to that volcano, how come you were allowed to leave the Island?”

“Professor Doi is kindly taking my classes for me. I know I’m overdue some holiday time, but this is hardly a holiday Tae.”

“I know Jin, but what makes you all so sure Jimin is in trouble anyway? Just because Yoongi has a feeling? You know how corruptible Jimbles can be, maybe he’s found a new lover. History repeating itself, it does happen.” 

Taehyung’s graceful eyebrows danced as they disappeared behind his hair repeatedly.

The two older men both looked at Jungkook awkwardly. 

“That was hardly Jimin’s choice,” Namjoon muttered quietly. 

“Honestly Tae, you never change do you?” sighed Jin. “You never think before you open your mouth. I can assure you that had either of you kept up with the anchor meetings, or bothered to skype the guys once in a while you would know that they’ve been very happy together lately. There is no reason for Jimin to ‘wander off’, and anyway he wouldn’t miss a show without explanation, it just wouldn’t happen.” 

“Kookie and I have got better things to do than uttering incantations over flames or searching for strong wifi all day.”

“Like what for instance?”

“There’s a big wide world to explore, and hundreds of magical folk to meet. Do you know we spent two weeks in the Leaky Cauldron in London? Diagon Alley is thriving again, you would not believe some of the characters we met. We’ve explored London, Paris, Berlin, Milan, Rome, Athens, we’re on our way to Ankara, then we might head up north and…..”

“What does Jungkook have to say about this vagabond lifestyle?” Namjoon interjected, cutting the younger man off in mid flow.

All turned to the dark haired young man sitting silently beside Tae just as he was taking a sip of his drink. The sudden attention had him flinching slightly and he shook his head to indicate that he didn’t hold much of an opinion on the subject.

“Are you enjoying this free life you’re living?” quizzed the silver haired man, not allowing the youngest wizard a way out of the conversation.

“Sure,” shrugged Jungkook, “every day is different, no one tells us what to do, and when Tae gets us into trouble I can usually persuade ‘the trouble’ to think twice before things get out of hand.”

“I don’t doubt it,’ smiled Namjoon, “you’ve grown even taller, and most people would think twice before arguing with those muscular arms.”

“He’s obsessed,” declared Taehyung, “he has a strict daily exercise routine.”

Leisurely he draped his long arms around his lovers neck and breathed into his ear.

“Not that I’m complaining about the push-ups eh!”

Jungkook’s cheeks reddened as he grinned into his drink and wriggled at the tickling sensation of Tae’s lips on his skin.

“Look you two, we wouldn’t bother you if we didn’t think it was important. If this is connected to the prophecy then we could be talking life and death.” 

At Namjoon’s words the atmosphere between the four men instantly shifted. Light chat and teasing were lost as a chill settled over them.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Tae’s deep and rich voice lowered to whisper, “why would you drag all that up again, it’s over with?”

“Tae, Yoongi and I just have a feeling and….”

A sudden crackle cut through the air to the left of the table causing all four seated figures to jump in surprise, and two figures appeared, popping into existence where before there had just been air. 

They all looked into the frowning face of Min Yoongi, his short hair at that moment a soft grey which contrasted startlingly with the black suit jacket, black shirt and black trousers he was wearing.

Standing a few feet behind the Auror, with an anxious expression on his strong, handsome face was the slightly taller Jung Hoseok, his beautiful smile completely absent and his mouth set in an upside down Y shape as he looked around him apprehensively.

“Jeeez guys, give us a bit of warning next time, you nearly made me spill my beer,” Taehyung gasped.

Without a greeting Min Yoongi, who was holding his simple ebony wand in his right hand against his chest, addressed the group at the table.

“We have to get back to Korea, I have a lead but it needs all of us to follow it. Our bond is the key, and we need to act quickly.”

Namjoon lifted his hand to acknowledge the Auror’s words but interjected.

“I still say that we should proceed with caution. What if this entire thing is one giant trap? We may be walking straight into it Yoongi.”

As the Auror rolled his eyes in utter frustration Taehyung laughed lightly.

“I see you’re still the same cranky old grandfather that we know and love Yoongi. Caught any dark wizards recently?”

“Hello Tae, caught any sense of purpose recently?” 

“Listen, I’m full of purpose old friend, and having a wonderful time with the Golden Maknae here.” Tae placed his hand on the knee of the unsmiling Jungkook. 

Yoongi met the youngest wizard’s eyes, which had darkened considerably.

“How are you Kookie? Will you help me find Jimin or are you gonna run off and abandon him again? It’s what you’re good at after all.”

When Jungkook’s boyish face was grinning it was the most infectious sight there could be but when he was angry and his intense scowl was directed at you it would be safe to say that you would feel like running, and possibly hiding, but Min Yoongi held his gaze without flinching, his own anger evident in his tensed body and clenched left fist.

Hoseok, who had been standing quietly in the shadows, stepped forward and placed a hand on Yoongi’s wand arm, turning to him and muttering a gentle ‘No’.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, the cicadas filling the silence which followed. All were waiting to see what Jungkook had to say but instead he abruptly stood, scraping his chair across the wooden boards, and turning angrily he stalked into the house without a word.

Tae broke the silence. “Well done Yoongi, you always did know how to get straight to the point.” 

“The point,” said Yoongi approaching the table, “is that Jimin needs our help, why is everyone just sitting around.

“‘Sitting around’ used to be your favourite thing if I remember correctly, and can I just make it clear that you’re not the only one who loves Jimin, we all do, and we’re all worried about him, but being impulsive is not going to help one bit.”

“Me impulsive!? Tae you are the most impulsive person I know and…”

“That’s enough bickering!” cried Jin decisively as he turned to Yoongi. 

“Let’s listen to what you’ve found out; and Hobi it’s so good to see you, come and sit down and tell me how you are.” 

He patted Jungkook’s empty chair and Hoseok moved to join the others, the ghost of his glorious smile starting to return.

 

All six wizards crowded in the shadows of the side alley running between an expensive clothes boutique and a Makgeolli brewery. Namjoon held up his rowan wood wand and tapped at the brick work in front of his nose. What started as a low rumbling sound soon built to a crescendo of chinking and scraping bricks rubbing against each other as a bustling and colourful market street was revealed to them. 

The sounds and delicious smells reached their senses even before their eyes could adjust to the light. The darkening evening in Seoul had not reached Mabeob Sijang yet and the ancient magical street was bathed in evening sunlight. 

Street vendors offered up steaming trays of food, and the diverse array of goods and shops that lined each side of the street stretched off into the distance.

To leave the modern world of flashing neon signs, concrete and glass shop fronts and honking traffic, where Muggles clutched their cell phones as they made their way to their evening destinations, and to step into a completely different atmosphere was always a little disorientating, but all six men could be seen smiling as they stepped into the place which held so many memories for them all.

People of all ages who were dressed in colourful old fashioned clothing turned to watch as they passed. Two small boys and an older girl who had been running in the opposite direction skidded to a halt and surrounded Hoseok squealing excitedly. 

“Doctor Jung, Doctor Jung! Hello!”

The smallest boy grabbed Hoseok’s hands and attempted to divert him.

“We’re going to watch the shadow puppets, come with us, our parents are there, Father is much better now.”

Hoseok giggled, his eyes radiating a warmth that lit up his entire face and his mouth stretched wide to reveal the glory of his smile. 

“How are you all? I’d love to go with you but I have things to do.”

The children continued to pull at him and he lifted the smallest boy and spun him several times until he squealed with delight.

“I’m sorry you lot but I’m too busy at the moment, but tell your father I’m very pleased to hear that he’s feeling better.”

As the children ran off, Hoseok rejoined the group matching his steps to Yoongi’s. He smiled wistfully.

“Remember when you and I watched the shadow puppets that time when we were supposed to be stocking up on books and ingredients.”

“Yes,” laughed Yoongi, “I was fretting about what cauldron to choose for potions in year four because I’d blown up my old one, and you were panicking about fifth year exams. If your crazy tabby cat hadn’t wandered off we would never have watched it.” 

“That was the first time you held my hand,” smiled Hoseok with a faraway expression, seemingly lost in a vivid memory.

They walked in silence for a while until Yoongi mumbled quietly.

“I haven’t forgotten Hobi…. I remember how it was.”

 

The company stopped in front of a crumbling shopfront and looked up at the sign, the golden characters bold against the dark blue wood, ‘Mun’s and Mok’s ~ Distributors of Insight.’

Three wizards entered the tiny shop and three remained outside to peer in the window at the statues, spinning scrolls and wooden and bone gaming pieces.

Even with the limited number of people the space inside still felt crammed full of bodies as the Auror greeted the vendor. They spoke in whispers, their heads together as they exchanged information.

The elderly gentleman reached below the desk and produced an ancient looking square wooden box with a label attached. The label was new and it read, ‘For the attention of the Auror named Min.’ and below the characters was a crudely drawn but nevertheless accurate sketch of Yoongi’s features.

Yoongi pressed some coins into the man’s palm and bowed to him before turning to leave, Namjoon and Jin following silently as they stepped out of the dark interior into the bustling street. 

Suddenly Yoongi and Jungkook drew their wands simultaneously as if they both sensed danger and a scream from further up the street had the rest doing the same. 

A tall twisting column of dark flame was heading towards them, swirling up dust and litter from the street in it’s wake. There was no heat in it, just the flickering tongues of raven black fire swirling up from the ground. Relentlessly it moved forward, sentient and deadly.

On instinct the six men formed a circle with heads together and Namjoon whispered a destination. Immediately they vanished, swirling through an entirely different dimension.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The heat of the day was still evident as it shimmered in the air under the canopy of leaves. Evening shafts of light sparkled and played between the branches as the group snapped into existence to be enveloped by the peaceful calming greens of their destination. 

Everyone was silent as they took a moment to absorb the tranquility of the secret place which held their happy memories. Surrounded by the dark mossy ground, through rich emerald shades and up into the vivid lime green of the beech leaves above, they smiled. This was their safe place, sacred to their friendship, to the bond that still held after all this time. The years apart were forgotten as they looked around them, squinting up into the dazzling light to see the patches of turquoise sky behind the bright green arches. The stillness seeped into their minds, the silence and warmth of the grove melting away the fear and calming their racing hearts. There was not even a bird call or the whisper of a breeze to disturb the waiting quietness.

The large shallow crater they were standing in, circled by a ring of moss covered banking, somehow reflected back to each man the ghostly echoes of laughter, companionship, belonging, time spent with the only people that mattered, the spontaneous communication that only true friends can share.

No one spoke for quite a while, lost in the hushed unspoilt and undisturbed atmosphere of the woodland until Taehyung’s soft voice focussed their thoughts. 

“Do you think it knows where we went?”

“Who knows?” said Namjoon.

“What the hell was that?” Jungkook asked, turning to Yoongi.

Yoongi shook his head, “I don’t know. Whatever it was it had a single purpose. It was waiting for me to collect the urn so that it could make a move. I can’t believe that a simple apparation could lose it so easily.”

“It feels like it followed us here,” shivered Tae.

“I don’t sense it now, I think we’re safe,” reassured the Auror. “We need to make a plan, work out where we go from here, and hopefully this urn will help us.”

Yoongi held up the wooden box and turned to Jin expectantly. “You did bring the anchor urns?”

“Yes but how do we know what that thing will unleash?” Jin nodded towards the mysterious purchase. “It’s a totally unknown quantity.”

“You and Joonie have had no luck with Jimin’s urn and he doesn’t have his phone with him, so I don’t see what other choice we have. I was led to this by a reliable source and I intend to use it. You forget how strong we are Jin, when Bangtan Sonyeondan are together we can overcome anything.”

“Yeah, except at the moment we’re one short,” reminded Jungkook.

“Not for long Kookie, I’m going to find Chims and nothing is going to stop me, not even a black swirling mass of whatever that was.”

“Evil!” Tae concluded, “it felt angry, evil. I don’t know, but I think we’re in for some deep shit.”

“Said with your usual clarity Tae,” smiled Jin fondly.

 

The six wizards sat in a circle around the mossy seat all facing the centre of the earthy bowl created all those years ago by their own hands. Jin had hauled off his backpack and was busy unloading ornately enamelled six inch squared boxes.

Namjoon smiled at Hoseok who was fidgeting as his attention was constantly drawn to the sloping ground to their left which fell away gradually under the tangled undergrowth.

“When was the last time you came here for a swim Hobi?”

“Its been a while actually, I’ve just been too busy.” Hoseok smiled longingly, little lines creasing around his eyes as he pulled his attention away from the gently flowing river that was calling him, with it’s cool shadows and little swirling eddies which he knew where lapping at it’s ferny banks.

“Besides I don’t like coming here on my own, it makes me feel too sad.”

“I would always come with you if you want company,” offered Namjoon.

Hoseok chuckled. “As a wolf you don’t like getting wet, you even grumble if it rains.”

“I could sit on the bank and watch you. That run through Cyprus with Jin has got me realising just how much I miss the old days.”

Taehyung pointed at him with a long slender finger. “I’ve warned you about getting old before your time. You need to run wild ever so often. Kookie and I have spent many a night sleeping in the trees over the past months.”

“I hope you’re keeping out of sight,” sighed Jin. “If a European Muggle were to come across a red panda and a…. what I can only assume is now a much larger and more powerful black panther hanging about in the trees of their neighbourhood there would be a considerable amount of freaking out involved.”

“Phht, you think anyone, Muggle or otherwise, is gonna spot Jungkook when he’s prowling about in the shadows. It’s just not gonna happen.”

“I don’t prowl!” Jungkook exclaimed indignantly, “I ‘blend majestically’.”

 

“Okay.” Jin raised a hand on finishing his task. He had carefully lifted each urn from their respective boxes which, now empty, were lined up along the edge of the circle against the shallow wall of the banking, each with a stylised animal picked out in glowing enamel colours contained within copper wires.

Seven urns ranging in tone from earthy ocher, through sienna, to rich yellows formed a ring in front of them and the smaller black urn brought by the Auror was contained in the centre. 

The appearance of Jin’s cherry wood wand was the signal for the rest to draw their own and a feeling of expectation tinged with apprehension overtook them all.

Namjoon surveyed them all in turn, making sure that each pair of eyes was focussed on the task ahead. “We have no idea what this urn contains, Yoongi has been told it was created to connect Jimin to fans living in remote parts of the wizarding world and we’ve agreed it’s worth a shot but….” his intense eyes commanded their attention, “be ready, all of you, we don’t truly know what we’re dealing with here.”

Jin began to wake each urn in turn with a pale wispy thread of magic, and as the urn-keeper he uttered the incantation needed to wake the seven flames which bound the fellowship together. 

Once the differing shades of flame were all flickering and dancing vigorously in the fading light each man pinpointed the central urn and in unison they conjured a releasing spell which produced six jets of purple sparks to hit the small urn simultaneously.

A dark flame started to rise from the vessel about a metre high, slightly taller than the anchor flames surrounding it, and an image of Jimin was building and coalescing at the centre. The orange flame from Jimin’s anchor urn fluttered and began to bend as if compelled to join, and it curved across to mingle with the other. 

As if watching a section of film Jimin’s image raised a hand to his mouth as if to hold in or cover a bubbly laugh as his head rocked back with a carefree and joyful gesture they all knew so well. His eyes narrowed into little arcs of happiness as he giggled at some unseen amusement. 

A small and vulnerable sound left Yoongi’s throat before he could stop it and an indefinable feeling of helpless longing seemed to sweep through each person as they watched Jimin’s image lower its hand and smile broadly, his beautiful face open and loving. 

Slowly his expression changed as he appeared to see something distressing, his full and gentle lips forming an ‘o’ as his eyes filled with panic. Something was approaching him, something that terrified the young man and his mouth opened wider to utter a scream as he raised his arms for protection.

Suddenly Jimin was gone and a rocky and barren landscape was revealed, mountainous and dry. There were no trees or plants of any kind, just a swathe of jagged boulders and flint like rubble. A small whirlpool of loose stones seemed to form on the mountainside as a funnel of grey vapour twisted up from the ground and then without warning it broke away from the urn and burst from the centre of the circle straight for Jungkook. It moved with incredible speed and the young man didn’t have time to lift his wand arm before Namjoon who had been seated next to him instinctively threw his weight against the dark haired man, shifting his body seconds before the blackness hit. 

Namjoon toppled backwards out of the ring as the force hit him on the right shoulder, and he lay still on the ground as all hell broke lose. The dark mist had changed to black flame and it almost seemed to sniff out its prey as it changed direction. Jungkook scooted backwards across the dusty floor inside the ring as it latched onto him again and continued it’s single-minded pursuit. Each wizard flung curses, spells and charms into the swirling mass as it advanced, and Jungkook desperately called up a shield charm which enveloped him, but the effort it took to maintain it was evident in his trembling hands which held his hawthorn wand above him, the powerful dragon heartstring core fighting to keep the shield strong against the relentless flame.

Yoongi yelled instructions and four wands combined to produce a strong repelling spell but even then it seemed to take forever before the menacing threat started to weaken. The black flames appeared to flare up in anger and crawl over the shimmering blue shield hovering around the terrified figure of Jungkook as he lay on the ground, and then as suddenly as it had struck out it was whipping back with incredible speed to funnel back into the black urn which then shattered into several large shards to fall to the trodden soil. 

 

Silence fell after the turmoil and Hoseok was at Namjoon’s side kneeling to rest gentle fingers over his carotid artery. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

“Is he okay Hobi?” 

Almost in answer to Jungkook’s anxious words Namjoon groaned and turned his head, his eyes fluttering open to squint up into the darkening canopy. Coral light filtered down as the sun dipped below the horizon beyond the woodland and relief swept over them all.

“Well I did say it was a foolish idea,” said Jin as he helped Hoseok to make Namjoon comfortable by propping him up against the bank.

Namjoon nodded as he took deep breaths and his generous lips curved up to one side in his characteristicly self-conscious smile.

“You’re probably right, but now we’re back to square one again.”

“Not quite,” Yoongi said, “we got a glimpse of a location, that’s a…..”

There was movement to their right, quite close, among the trees. For a spilt second everyone froze and then whatever had caused the fallen twigs to snap was bolting, no longer attempting to be silent.

Min Yoongi shifted before anyone had time to think, his human self tranforming into the smoke-grey body of a Eurasian lynx. Short powerful legs, thick lightly spotted coat and large ear tufts were gone in a moment as the animagus charged into the shadows after the retreating interloper.

“Wait!” called Namjoon.

A large sleek otter bound across the trodden ground with surprising speed to disappear amongst the scrubby azaleas in pursuit.

“Hobi! What the hell, just wait!” 

“Should I follow?” urged Jungkook desperately.

“No!” thundered Namjoon. “The last thing we need is all of us crashing through the trees in the dark in all directions.”

“Yoongi’s animagus hunts better at night and so does mine.”

“Okay fine, do whatever you want.” Namjoon, who had shifted to sit on the bank, nursing his right shoulder with his left hand, shrugged at the remaining wizards. “I keep making stupid decisions anyway, why do you keep asking me what to do, you’re all grown men, you don’t need me to tell you what to do.”

The three standing figures looked at each other awkwardly, seeming rather bewildered. No one seemed to know what to do next.

Jungkook turned to the spot where his friends had disappeared. “I’ll go after them and find out what’s happening.”

Before he’d even had the chance to shift a fizzling crack whizzed passed his ear as Taehyung’s hazel wand shot forth a counter curse to block the oncoming blaze of destruction.

Lethal bolts of light flashed into the clearing from several directions as the four men leapt to defend themselves. Standing back to back they could do little more than block the curses as the attackers closed in around them.


	4. Chapter 4

Panic coursed through the encircled men as the deadly spells flew towards them. While fighting to protect themselves and match curse for curse their lack of practice was evident. It’d been many years since they put combat skills to use and as instincts took over the adrenaline pumped through their veins. 

Jungkook channelled his considerable power to create a hasty shield charm around them but through the glimmering curtain of magic they could see five ghostly hooded figures advancing, their faces obscured but their intention clear. There was no mercy in their objective, they intended to conquer the group by any means.

Taehyung’s sensitive hazel wand picked up his fear and started expelling tiny fluttering birds which zigzagged up into the tree tops in panic, but being a skilful wizard he brought it under control and produced a disarming charm which broke through the shield and sent one of the attacking wands soaring through the air to land with a crash amongst the undergrowth. With no protection the hooded figure dropped to the ground as a stunning spell from Namjoon hit it square on the chest. 

It was now four against four but a lethal stalemate was developing as the determination from the assailants and the skill of the trapped wizards sent sparks and hissing explosions fizzing through the shadowy glade. 

“We can take one each but I’ll have to weaken the shield,” screamed Jungkook. “Get ready!”

Before he could act an immobilising spell somehow punched through their protection to take Seokjin’s legs out from under him and he collapsed like Jenga blocks, his wand sending counter curses arching upwards to set a tree on fire.

“Hold the shield,” hollered Namjoon. 

“But I need to attack,” shouted a desperate Jungkook.

The besieged wizards were tiring and something about the way the white figures glided forward had struck fear into their hearts and minds.

There was a sudden flare of luminous red light curving out from the dark trees as two wands combined to produce a powerful stunning charm which took out two of the hooded figures from behind. The two remaining enemies turned to each other and apparated, leaving three unconscious on the forest floor.

Yoongi and Hoseok darted out of the darkness in human form to take the wands from the fallen figures, and as they cautiously lifted the pale hoods they drew back in alarm, Hoseok falling on his backside in his haste to move away.

The three bodies were not human at all, where the face should be was whirling flame, black and strange, forming a head shape under the ghostly hood but with no eyes, no mouth, no nose, devoid of human features entirely.

The fallen white cloaks then billowed to the earth as the entities disappeared and a rasping whisper crawled through the night air and into the ears of the horrified wizards like a spider on the hunt for prey.

“Return our son or the ‘dearest’ will die…. you will all die!”

 

~

 

The fellowship sat, or in some cases paced anxiously, around Seokjin’s living quarters at Mahoutokoro. 

After collecting what evidence they could find and taking care to leave the glade in a safe condition they had crossed the sea to rally in the most magically protected place they could think of, the professor explaining away the group's visit as a small reunion of sorts.

Taehyung and Jungkook sat close together on the simple golden-cushioned couch under numerous shelves which were crammed full of books and a diverse collection of treasured objects given as gifts by grateful students and their parents. Tae’s thumb gently stroked the back of his partners hand as he clasped it for reassurance.

Yoongi paced, not even bothering to hold back the tears anymore, while Hoseok and Namjoon sat anxiously on the floor around the low table nursing glasses of Whisky which Jin had acquired a taste for when visiting Hogwarts with some exchange students.

Jin bustled in the kitchen area gathering ingredients without much enthusiasm because no one was hungry. He called out through the open screen door to the others to reiterate what had already been discussed.

“You know we can’t just hand him over like a bargaining chip. We’ve protected him all this time, he’ll always be one of us.”

“I’m not suggesting that,” defended Yoongi with a little sob. “I care about Kookie as much as the rest of you, I’m not going to fucking betray him, I just think there might be a way that we can pretend to bargain with his family. Just until we can get a fix on Jimin.”

“Use him as bait you mean?” questioned Namjoon.

“No way!” Tae shook his head vigorously.

“We’ll play them at their own game,” Yoongi tried to explain, “no prodigal son until we get Jimin back. Then we strike. If they choose to use dark magic then so can we.”

Voices were once again raised as opinions differed, no one able to come up with a clear plan of action.

The frustrated silence which followed was broken by Hoseok. “What does Kookie want to do, we’ve not been listening to him, surely it’s his choice.”

“You can’t ask him to make a choice like that!” gasped Tae in distress.

“Why not? It’s his life we’re arguing about,” Yoongi asked, “whatever we might think it’s his opinion on this that’s most important.”

“I know that but it’s up to us to protect him, he’s part of our family now.”

Hoseok sighed. “Let him speak for himself.”

Everyone became silent as Jungkook lifted his head with a nervous expression.

His voice shook with emotion as he tried to express his conflicted feelings.

“You guys are my family. You were there for me all through my school years, all through the dark times when I had no idea which path to take, when I couldn’t see a future for myself that didn’t involve being cruel and hateful and a fucking murderer.”

Tae squeezed his hand for comfort as he fought to find the words he needed.

“When I fell in love with Jimin and he loved me back it was the first time I’d ever felt really happy. I know my school house has harboured it’s fair share of dark wizards but I wanted to break free from my heritage, so when the ‘golden boy’ started following me around the school like a love sick puppy my heart just felt like bursting. Everybody wanted him but he wanted me! I’ll never understand why. I’ll never understand why any of you bothered to encourage me and lift me out of the gloomy place I was in. If it weren't for all of you I would probably be dead by now, there’s no way I would’ve agreed to carry out the atrocities I’d be expected to. In fact my life choices would pretty much guarantee my premature death.”

Jin had joined them on the couch and he placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Jimin saw something in you and that was enough for us. You’ve proved yourself over and over again to be a wonderful friend, you’re fun and caring and loyal.”

Everyone felt compelled to join in.

“You’re part of us, part of our fellowship, we wouldn’t be Bangtan Sonyeondan without you,” added Namjoon 

Hoseok nodded in agreement. “We love you Kookie, don’t ever doubt that.”

Yoongi, who was still standing, reached for his glass from the table and took a sip of his Whisky. Pointing at Jungkook he managed to smile. 

“You might have been the reason that the Eagles Quidditch team slaughtered the rest of the house teams every bloody year but you did it with style, by being sporting and playing fair, and making each match so bloody exciting. You left school a hero, and you can still be one.” 

Everyone was quiet for a while, lost in the memories that being back at Mahoutokoro had awakened.

“I’m no hero Yoongi,” said Jungkook firmly, “but I’m not going to let Jimin die because of me. I'll find a way to save him whatever it takes.”

“I’m not saying call up your father and say here I am,” explained Yoongi, “but there has to be a way of making them think they have a chance of getting their hands on you, then we’ll wing it from there. We’ll make it crystal clear that there’s no exchange until Jimin is physically with us and then we’ll make our move.”

“You may be underestimating my family quite a bit there.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve got quite a few tricks up my sleeve. I’m getting Jimin back if I have to break every rule on the Improper Use Of Magic’s mandate, I don’t care how many unforgivable curses I have to use, I’m going to save him.” 

Hoseok reached up and took Yoongi’s hand. “We’ll get him back, all of us together…” He faltered, releasing the Auror’s hand again quickly. “What I mean is that you and Kookie are not on your own in this.”

Yoongi gently squeezed Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Well then, what’s the plan?” Namjoon asked determinedly.

 

For the next hour, notes were made, plans were drawn up, rejected, and then retrieved as others became unlikely to succeed.

Jin who had returned to the kitchen emerged with bowls of fragrant Ramyeon which the company began to devour whilst hardly pausing from the intense discussion underway.

Things began to get heated as certain forbidden curses were deemed a necessary evil or a mistake best not repeated and things didn’t seem to progress much as empty bowls and chopsticks were gathered up and more liquor was consumed.

Namjoon refilled Jungkook’s glass. “I knew the black feathers were significant, I just didn’t want to admit to myself that your family hadn’t accepted defeat. Why can’t they just leave you alone?”

Jungkook shook his head with a look of despair in his widened dark eyes. 

Jin wanted to know what had happened during the pursuit through the trees.

“I'd just picked up a scent when I heard the attack and turned around, Hobi nearly crashed straight into me because I’d stopped so suddenly. We just made our way back because things were sounding desperate.”

“What sort of scent?” asked Namjoon.

Yoongi thought for a while, chin in hand.

“Kind of like orchids I guess. Remember the ones Hobi used to help Professor Tacca grow in the Herbology greenhouses? That’s what it reminded me of.”

“Well anyway, whatever we decide we have to meet them on neutral ground.” said Taehyung. “That way they’re less likely to have a nasty surprise waiting for us.” 

Jin nodded. “But where? They obviously knew about our glade. I still can’t work that out, only we know where it is.”

“Do you think we could find some help from any of the staff here Jin?” asked Hoseok.

"Well I know Kookie was a very popular student by the time he left Mahoutokoro but our new headmaster has never met him. In fact he often seems quite annoyed when he overhears stories of some of our legendary exploits being discussed in the corridors. He gives me very disapproving looks. I’m sure he thinks I’m about to lead a bunch of sixth years into the coastal caves to party all night with the Yōkai."

Tae shook his head in mock disgust. “Honestly Jin, you sure corrupted us innocent young boys, what were you thinking?” 

“Don’t give me that Kim, if anyone was doing the corrupting it was you and Jimin, with Kookie not far behind.”

“What!? I’ve no idea what you could mean by that!” grinned Tae with a wink.

 

After hours of discussion on the merits and risks of attempting to break into the headmaster’s office to ‘borrow’ the enchanted Gakdae they all knew was resting in an ornate cabinet within the large cedar beamed office, the group made their way along silent corridors to carry out the task they had agreed on.

The courtyard was silent and deserted as they crept through the shadows to gather under the elegantly curved Karahfu which topped the porch of the Tenshu or main keep. The shimmering aqua coloured jade walls of the multi-levelled tower with it’s many curving gables seemed to glow in the light from the moon, almost luminous as it rose high above the other watch towers. 

Five anxious faces looked upward to watch the rust coloured bushy tail of Tae’s Animagus disappear from view above their heads. Through the gloom they could just about make out the sure footed panda each time he scaled a Karahfu, clambering over the ornately carved edge of each roof, his specialised hands and feet perfect for climbing as he ascended to the top most level. 

Losing sight of him they kept watch on the courtyard instead, ready to obliviate the memory of any late night wanderers.

It wasn’t long before the chestnut coloured face with snowy white eyebrows, cheeks and nose was peeking over the lowest rooftop, a silk bag gripped in it’s mouth and the white triangular ears just adding to the endearing image.

“Have you thought of taking up thieving as a full time occupation?” whispered Yoongi as Tae jumped to the ground and shifted, handing the object to Jin.

“Don’t encourage him,” mumbled Jungkook with a grin.

“Why isn’t there more security around here Jin?” Yoongi wondered, “All those valuable items and anyone could take them.”

“I think the isolation and protection spells have made everyone rather complacent to be honest. Besides any trouble in this part of the world tends to steer clear of this place.” 

 

Exhaustion and the numbing effects of the oak aged vintage whisky had finally caught up with them and various futons had been hastily rolled out. Gentle sounds of sleep drifted through the darkness from the inseparable couple, Tae with his arm wrapped protectively around Jungkook’s shoulders and Kookie curled up against him, using Tae’s chest as a pillow.

Namjoon also snored softly but Yoongi turned over yet again, unable to rest but trying not disturb the much needed sleep of the others. 

Hoseok’s voice whispered through the shadows.

“Try to sleep, you need to be focussed tomorrow.”

“Don’t you think I’m trying?” rasped Yoongi in frustration. “I just can’t stop wondering what Jimin is going through.” 

“Yoongi, we will get him back.”

“How do you know that? He could be…..’ Yoongi gulped, unable to finish.

Jin’s soft and anxious voice floated to them from the couch.

“He’s not dead Yoongi. I’m sure of it, I know I’d feel it if he was.”

“Maybe, but what if he’s in lots of pain… what if he’s calling out my name right now and I’m here lying in the dark doing nothing.” 

Yoongi’s voice broke as he flung an arm over his eyes in despair.

“Stop it!” Hoseok’s whisper intensified. “That won’t do any good. You are doing something. We have a plan, you just need some rest, try to think of something else, I know it’s difficult.”

“Something else? How can I.”

“Think about the good times we all spent within these walls, focus on something positive.”

There was silence for a while and then Yoongi’s voice took on a wistful tone.

“Jimin was always dancing. He never seemed to just walk anywhere, it was like he had constant music playing in his head.”

More silence.

“We had some laughs though Hobi, didn’t we?”

“We did.”

More silence.

“Do you remember that time we all had to perform something for the first years in the great hall and everyone was trying to impress them, or scare the shit out of them, and when it was your turn you walked up to the front and produced a fucking recorder and started playing it through your nose. I nearly wet myself it was so funny.”

Hoseok chuckled.

The men stared up into the darkness for a while, grinning at the memory.

“I really miss your laugh Hobi.”

“Yeah?” 

“When did life get so fucking serious?”

“I guess we all grew up.”

 

The rustling movement of Tae’s limbs reached their ears as the wizard moved in his sleep. In his dream he reached for Jungkook as they moved through the trees. His boyfriend was looking back at him with that stunning smile as he held out his hand and laughed, “come on Tae, take my hand, lets run!" He took it gladly, but instead of the warmth he expected it was ice cold, and as he looked into the eyes he adored the sparkling mischief he was used to seeing there was gone and instead there was flame, dark churning flame.


	5. Chapter 5

With eyes closed he lifted his arms. The music didn’t just flow through him, it was him and he was it. As the notes soared he floated, twisting like a butterfly, dipping down suddenly only to glide back up towards the sun. Iridescent colours sparkled from him as he spun in the light, the joy of effortless elegant movement overwhelming him as he lost himself in the swelling harmonies. This was where he belonged, where he was happiest, gliding on a melody, his body unrestrained and free as the air.

Suddenly he was gasping as choking cut through his dream and Jimin drifted back into consciousness to realise that his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He was so dehydrated that pain thumped against his temples and he groaned quietly as he remembered his situation.

Having no idea how long he’d been suspended in this arid atmosphere with no fluids he had started to hallucinate. Shadows more dense than the blackness that surrounded him would pass over and around his body and he could pick out pinpricks of floating light which reminded him of eyes, but he wasn’t sure if these were just the result of staring into the darkness for too long. 

The mocking laughter that had reached his ears earlier hadn’t revealed it’s owner despite his pleas for an explanation and he was pretty sure he had been alone for some time since then, but for how long he had absolutely no idea. Drifting in and out of sleep it might have been days for all he knew.

If he was ever going to be released from the binding spell which held him he would be ready. He had gone over it a hundred times or more in his head. The second he felt the grip loosen on his limbs he knew he had to act. He would shift as soon as it was possible and strike out. His leopard senses would be able to locate sounds and scents that he couldn’t. His razor sharp claws could rend through flesh with ease and his teeth could puncture most things when backed up by his powerful jaw muscles.

Things were falling into place with him now. He still couldn’t remember being attacked but he was starting to work out what might be behind it. 

His mind drifted back to that fateful battle for Jungkook’s freedom. The desperation they had all felt and the determination they shared to save him. Jimin had been terrified. 

Jungkook’s family were steeped in the old ways, bound to the heritage of emperors and dynasties. Where royal families ruled over clans and people of low birth were not considered worthy of using magic. They fought to maintain a kingdom that was gone but one that they single-mindedly clung to with an iron fist because it was their birthright and their destiny.

When the members of this hierarchy began to realise that one of the leading bloodlines was becoming lost to them they weren't about to accept No for an answer and Jungkook was tracked down and given his orders. 

What followed would be etched into all their memories forever. The love that the group had felt for the youngest member meant they wouldn’t abandon him. The Ministry were too afraid of war to take responsibility for his safety and that just left his friends. He had begged for their help and they had given it. But at what cost?

Jimin reflected on how things had been before the death of Kookie’s uncle. That last year at Mahoutokoro when he and Jungkook had been so happy together, and back to that special evening in the glade. 

He shut his eyes and allowed himself to re-visit that moment once more. Normally he would shy away from the memory because he didn’t need it any more, he loved Yoongi now, what he and Kookie once had was broken. 

Back then was different. He could still remember the sound of the light breeze ruffling through the canopy above. All around them there was silence apart from the rustling, swishing movement of the leaves and the sound of the lovers low moans. It hadn’t been their first time by any means, all those urgent relentless fucks, full of craving and lust, Jimin so infatuated that he lived for the moments he would be forced up against a wall, or held down and smothered with desperate kisses as his body yielded to the powerful thrusts which made him lose his senses. No, this was one time they had ‘made love’. When Kookie had trusted his feelings enough to show Jimin just how much he cared, where they had dropped all defences and confessed how they really felt, their desire flowing at a leisurely pace like the river alongside the glade. Fingertips had teased, lips had explored, skin had tingled with anticipation and they had both given instead of just taking, the intoxicating pleasure lasting so much longer. 

He knew that Jungkook had inevitably matured since then but the brutal shock of watching his uncle die instantly on that fateful night had changed him more; that and the fact that it had been from the unforgivable curse which had burst from the wand of one of his best loved friends. 

Guilt had changed Jungkook.

Not guilt for being the reason for his uncle’s death but the crushing guilt of seeing the horror in the eyes of a beautiful soul like Hoseok as he dropped his wand in shock. Fear for the man he loved so much had led the gentle and even-tempered man to summon such a curse, the instant reaction to seeing Yoongi writhing in the agonising throws of the Cruciatus Curse struck from the wand of Kookie’s uncle.

Jungkook’s uncle was a cruel and prejudiced man but that had not stopped Jung Hoseok from dedicating his life to attempting to make up for something from which he couldn’t forgive himself. All his hours spent at hospital tending to the sick and the hurt. It had eaten him up inside ever since it happened and had ultimately come between him and Yoongi. They just couldn’t look into each others eyes anymore without the shadow of that event flickering there. 

 

Jimin needed Yoongi so much right now. He needed to feel those strong, wiry and sure arms around his waist, that beautiful mouth on his. He needed to tell him how much he’d been saved by new love, even though he’d said it a thousand times. Yoongi had given him back his hope and his zest for life after Jungkook had drifted away. What he had with Yoongi was real and deep and intense and passionate. With Kookie it had been frenzied, raging and uncontrollable most of the time.

Thoughts of Yoongi brought a little whimper to his throat. He was trying to be strong but he was lost and thirsty and scared and he had no idea what was going to happen to him.

“You’re such a delicate little soul aren’t you Jimin?”

The voice was not loud but sure and conversational. Someone had been observing him, seemingly interested in how he was dealing with his circumstances.

“Waah what?” Jimin’s heart leapt in his chest.

Whoever was lurking in the darkness sounded amused. 

“Well you know, you’re so trusting and vulnerable.”

“What do you mean? Please… can't you just let me go?”

There was something about the voice from the darkness that sounded familiar.

“Our boy has to return to us eventually. Now that we have you it will just be a matter of time.”

“If this is about Kookie you can forget it. He doesn’t want to have anything to do with you. Leave him alone! You can’t make him into something he isn’t. He respects everyone for who they are and he believes that everyone’s got the right to live the way they want to, he’s not interested in the old ways. Kookie will never be like you.”

“It’s your fault you know. You were the one who corrupted him.”

Jimin wanted to be brave. He was used to bullies, but this was too much and fear surged through him.

“Kookie loved me and I loved him.” His voice was shaking.

Two pinpoints of light above him suddenly moved as one, leaping from a high place to approach Jimin. They were eyes after all, luminous in the darkness and as he focused on them he saw a bright green intensity that reminded him of Jungkook’s Animagus. As they approached they changed, becoming human and much harder to see, but he was zoned in on them, the first contact with another living thing for some time. 

He would be ready.

“Love? Is that what you called it?”

Jimin flinched as cold fingers traced his jawline softly. The touch made him shudder but he couldn’t make out the features of the man who had him bound.

“Show yourself then,” he rasped, “why is it so dark?”

“It’s delumitated, but don’t worry I can still see your enchanting face.”

Jimin’s stomach lurched. The voice was so familiar now, he remembered the last time he had heard that word said in such a way. It was when he’d been accused of casting a spell on Jungkook.

“You’re dead, I saw you die!”

“Death is but a veil. To return from it all you need is a little bit of help.”

 

Yoongi groaned and turned over, his limbs feeling stiff after the conflict in the glade. At least he’d finally managed to fall asleep but now the sunlight was spilling in through the shutters and cups chinked from the kitchen as someone brewed tea. 

Coffee was what he needed. Strong coffee. Thoughts of Jimin flooded his mind as they always did on waking and he consciously suppressed his despair, determined that by the end of the day he would have him back.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. Hoseok still slept, curled up on the futon next to his. Tae was awake and alone flicking through a book chosen from a shelf.

“Where’s Kookie?”

“Not sure, he was gone when I woke up but I bet I know where he is. The Quiddich pitch has been calling to him since he got here. He’ll have borrowed a broom from the clubhouse and be chasing a Quaffle through the air as we speak.”

Yoongi turned as Namjoon entered the room, pushing back the screen with one foot while balancing a large pot from the kitchens in his arms.

“You’re absolutely correct Tae, and he’s attracted quite a crowd down there. So much for keeping our heads down. Aren’t you going to join him?”

Taehyung shook his head. “God no! he’ll be showing off. Loads of loop-the-loops and nosedives.”

“Well we can save him some soup but I’m hungry so lets eat,” said Jin wiping his hands with a cloth as he emerged from the kitchen to take the pot from Namjoon.

Yoongi leaned over to gently shake Hoseok by the shoulder and the man rolled onto his back squinting at the daylight as Namjoon opened the window shutters.

“What time is it?”

“Time to get moving. Today we get Jimin back.”

Hoseok’s reply was interrupted as the metal pot Jin was carrying crashed to the ground splashing hot broth through the air to splatter down onto the pale wooden flooring.

Shock filled his eyes as he gawped at Taehyung, and the others gasped as they took in the sight of the beautiful young man bathed in morning light.

Taehyung reeled back to avoid being hit with hot soup and he blinked at them anxiously. 

“Why are you all staring at me like that?”

“You, your face. Here, look in the mirror.” Jin reached for Tae’s hand and led him to the bathroom.

The young wizard almost fell as he peered at his reflection and Jin caught him around the waist for support.

Still beautiful but changed, Taehyung’s face had aged. Subtle lines radiated around his eyes and mouth, his honey coloured skin no longer smooth as silk and his hair peppered with silver streaks.

“What the…” Tae’s elegant hands were on his face, exploring.

“What the hell is going on?” cried Yoongi as they all crowded around their friend.

Namjoon leaned back against the bathroom wall, his face upturned to the ceiling in despair. 

“The prophesy, that’s what’s going on, and we’ve got no idea how to stop it from happening.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hoseok had tried everything he could think of to treat Taehyung but nothing was working. 

Back at the Hospital the anxious Doctor had tried various potions and spells until he felt he had slowed down the ageing process a little but he couldn’t stop the young wizard from growing older at an alarmingly accelerated rate. 

Tae was trying to be light hearted about things in order to stop the rest of his friends from panicking. Seeing their horrified faces and Jungkook’s tears was not helping him one bit. 

“It’s just a spell and they can usually be reversed. At least you can see how distinguished I’m going to be thirty or forty years from now Kookie, stick with me and you won’t be disappointed!”

Jungkook smiled but he couldn’t really summon up any enthusiasm for Tae’s jokes and he continued to pace around the hospital ward with a creased brow.

Namjoon kept tapping his own forehead as if it might make his brain work faster or more clearly.

He turned to Jungkook. 

“Did you notice anything last night? You were laying on him all night, something must have happened to make this change. We were at Mahoutokoro for God’s sake, how could anyone from outside have got through the protection to cast a curse or spell?” 

“I never noticed anything, nothing woke me if that’s what you mean.”

Taehyung peered round Hoseok who was tracing his beautifully carved willow wand over the patients body and muttering incantations.

“I never noticed when you got up to re-live your youth on the Quiddich pitch either. What time were you up anyway?”

“It was just getting light.. not really sure what time it was.”

“That’s weird,” mumbled Yoongi who was slumped forward in a chair in the corner staring disconsolately at the ground between his knees. “I got up to get some water and you were gone then.”

Jungkook looked slightly confused. “Well I remember walking across the courtyard and down to the practice grounds when the sun was just coming up so I’m not quite sure what you’re trying to say.”

Yoongi looked up slowly and leaning back in his chair he squinted at the youngster. “I wasn’t trying to ‘say’ anything Kookie, just that you weren’t with Tae when I got up to get a drink. Why are you being defensive?”

“I’m not,” frowned Jungkook, “just stating what I remember that’s all.”

The Auror shrugged slowly. “Okay then.”

Jin got up from the stool he had been perched on beside Tae’s bed and changed the subject. 

“Well what are we going to do, can we stick to the plans we made last night and head for the mountains without Tae or do we think of something else.” 

Habit made them all look to Namjoon expecting an answer but he just stood looking at each of them with a definite hint of panic in his eyes. 

“I don’t know, what do you all think?”

Taehyung came to his rescue as he tried to free himself from Hoseok’s ministrations.

“Look I’m not just going to lie here doing nothing. I’m not ill. Just because I’m getting old, that doesn’t make me incapable of doing anything. I say we do what we said we would do and march right up to their front door.”

He was on his feet while Hobi fussed over him stating that he hadn’t finished trying everything.

“I thought you said that you’d tried every counter-spell you could think of already.”

Hoseok looked defeated as he nodded regretfully. “I’m not giving up though, there’s bound to be something I’ve missed. If I can trace the course of this spell I’m sure I can reverse it, but it just takes time.”

“Which we don’t have Hobi. Look I know how much you want to help me but we need as many wands as possible if we have to fight to get Jimin back. Lets do that first and then you can spend as much time as you like on me. You’ve slowed the process down, so lets just get on with saving Jimbles first.”

Namjoon seemed to be riddled with doubt. “Maybe it’s not such a great plan anyway. It sounded good last night but I don’t know now, the days of pushing on regardless and ‘going for it’ are kind of over for us. We’re not kids anymore. Perhaps we’re being totally stupid to confront them head on like this.”

Yoongi seemed to wake up suddenly as he jumped out of his chair.

“Hey, no going back on it now. No more fucking delays. I’m going to get him back even if I have to go on my own.”

“Tae’s condition is hardly a delay Yoongi, if I hadn’t slowed things down..”

Yoongi cut in, “I know, I’m… I’m sorry Tae, it’s just that in the past we would be over there confronting them by now, we wouldn’t think twice about it.”

“Yeah and that’s why we got ourselves into such a lot of trouble, acting on impulse instead of thinking things through,” exclaimed Namjoon.

“Well you were our leader, you were as bad as the rest of us back then.”

Namjoon was quiet for a moment. “Maybe it’s time for someone else to take over. Jin makes better decisions than me these days.”

Jin shook his head. “You’re just letting the prophesy influence you into doubting yourself.”

“Fine!” Yoongi couldn’t hide his frustration. “We don’t need a leader, and if we do then I’ll take on the position. I’m not going to let some dumb prophesy scare me, I’m strong and I have no intention of weakening anytime soon. I’m not going to let the rest of you weaken either, so lets just get on with it.”

“Listen, it’s not the prophesy okay, I just don’t rush ahead with things like I used to. You’re right, we don’t need a leader, except when we’re in a fight, when spells and curses are flying everywhere someone needs to take control and assess the situation. I just don’t want to make mistakes and get people hurt.”

Hoseok knew exactly what was behind his doubt. “What happened that day wasn’t your fault Joonie. If anyone is to blame then it’s me.”

Jin wasn’t having it any more. “Hobi that’s enough, the only person at fault that day was Junkook’s uncle and his crazy family.” He turned to Kookie, “Sorry, no offence.”

“None taken, they are crazy,” Jungkook grimaced.

 

A few hours later they were lined up in front of the impressive gate of Jungkook’s family home, the massive wooded posts on either side holding up the ornate roof where a majestic black eagle statue glared down at them with disdain. It was so large and imposing that it was impossible not to feel meek and frightened. Intense judging eyes peered over the large hooked beak at the group as if to say, ‘you really think that you are worthy of entering this place?’

“Well we’re here,” whispered Jungkook, visibly shivering, “guess I’ll just ring the bell!”

“Make sure you put on the gakdae as soon as we have Jimin, that enchanted belt will make you invisible to everyone so you’ll be completely on your own, get out as quickly as possible whatever is happening, unless you want to become a prisoner in your old home. I don’t think that they’re going to let you go if they get their hands on you this time Kookie, get yourself out, okay?

“I hear you,” Jungkook nodded determinedly, and reached up to grasp the ornate bell pull hanging down from the iron bell covered with Korean symbols and characters indicating the high status of the bloodline you would be dealing with if you were granted entrance to these grounds.

“Is everyone ready? Then lets say hello!” Jungkook swung the clapper against the inside of the bell fiercely.

There was no sound of metal ringing against metal and the silence hung eerily around them. 

“Try it again,” said Yoongi.

“No need, don’t worry they heard it.” reassured Jungkook knowingly. “In fact they will have known we were here the moment we apparated down by the village, nothing gets past them.”

“What if they can see through the gakdae enchantment?” worried Tae.

“This thing was made by magic more powerful and ancient than anything my ancestors could come up with, don’t worry Tae I won’t be hanging around. I freed myself once, I’m not about to loose that freedom again.”

Namjoon pointed at the group. “Remember, if there’s trouble and your instincts bring you to shift then flight is the best option because you can’t use your wands. Panther and Wolf are the only ones with a real chance of defending themselves.”

Yoongi drew breath in through his teeth, a noise so familiar to his friends, before answering. “I reckon Jin and I could do a fair bit of damage to attackers if we tried Namjoon.”

“I don’t doubt it, but the whole situation becomes unpredictable once we shift. Animal instincts take over and….”

Namjoon’s words were cut short when a figure was spotted making it’s way down the wide path towards the massive gates.

The man wore traditional hanbok, with a long light blue cotton jeogori over white baji or pants. As he approached the gate it was obvious that he knew who to expect.

“Master Jungkook,” he said in a smooth voice and a deep bow. “How pleasant to see you again, and with all your friends.” 

The last word held an unmistakable sneer and Jungkook rapidly lost his patience.

“Just let us in Ahn, I’m here to see my Father.”

“Certainly Master,” the attendant took a wand from his loose sleeve and gracefully flourished it over the enchanted entrance. A shimmer in the air indicated that it was safe to pass under the curved roof and Ahn bowed low again as the group walked between the gate posts, but the subtle derision radiating from the man was unmissable.

“I’m afraid it will more than likely be necessary to confiscate the wands from your little band of friends before you enter the house but I’m sure….”

“Not happening!” was all Jungkook growled as he passed through the gates onto his childhood estate.

 

The house was imposing to say the least, more like a castle, with it’s black panelled walls, cream gables and ornate black roofs. It sat comfortably on an imposing Ishigaki, the huge stones in the wall skilfully cut to fit together by ancient hands or wands.

Everywhere they looked they could see the symbol of the black eagle. Carvings and statues adorned the otherwise simple design of the building.

As they climbed the steps at the entrance to the porch they noticed that the thick wooden doors, which were decorated with diamond shaped iron studs stood open ready for them to enter and they all hesitated, realising that once through they might possibly seal Jungkook’s fate. Maybe the fate of all of them.

Ahn lead them through the open entrance hall towards a private chamber to the right, and as he slid back the large panel Jungkook muttered to the others that this was his father’s study. Upon entering they found a group waiting for them.

Four imposing men wearing fine silk hanbok stood two either side of a large desk, and they regarded the visitors with haughty looks of contempt. At the desk sat a fifth man reading a document without looking up.

As Ahn bowed and left the room backwards, sliding the screen door shut, the room plunged into an awkward silence. The man at the desk appeared to be immersed in the words he was reading but it was obvious that he was ignoring Jungkook and his friends on purpose. 

No one seemed able to break the silence, afraid to draw attention to themselves, the seated man gave off such an aura of superiority that everyone waited for him to look up or speak.

Eventually Jungkook seemed unable to bear it any longer. 

“Hello Father, how are you?” His voice sounded small but it didn’t quaver.

After what felt like minutes the impressive looking man raised his eyes from the document and fixed them on Jungkook. He peered at him for some time before a rich and cold voice floated across the room to them.

“I did not expect to see you within these walls again. Why are you here?”

There was no greeting, no father to son connection, he seemed genuinely annoyed at seeing them there.

Yoongi stepped forward and Jungkook pulled him back gently by the arm with a small shake of the head as a warning.

“Father I think you know why we’re here. We’ve come to take Jimin back and we don’t agree to your trade off, I have no intention of returning to the family.”

Jungkook’s father looked surprised despite his attempt to hide it.

“Trade off? What is this? You have made your intentions very clear, you are no longer my son and you wish to waste your life with these…” he waved his hand vaguely at the rest of them as if trying to find a suitable word to describe them, “vagabonds.” 

Jin couldn’t stifle a chuckle at this description and Namjoon smiled.

“What has happened to him?” Jungkook’s father had noticed Taehyung standing just behind his son. “Has he been cursed, I remember him as a very young man.”

“Father, just have Jimin brought to us now or we will cause all kinds of trouble.” Jungkook was growing angry.

The distinguished looking man no longer tried to hide is astonishment.

“Please tell me what on earth I would want with a silly young boy who corrupted my only son and led him on a path to debauchery, leaving me with no heir, and depriving me of the one person who can bring the memory of my wife closer.”

“Don’t bring my Mother into this just to try and weaken me, we know you’ve taken Jimin so that you can exchange him for me but it won’t work.”

“I really can’t imagine where you have received this information but I can assure you that the Jeon family do not have your ‘boyfriend’ and as I said before you have made it clear that you no longer wish to be part of this family. Isn’t my brother’s life enough for you that you would risk more conflict. If that boy has disappeared then it has nothing to do with us and I would ask that you leave now since you are no longer welcome here.”

Namjoon stepped forward and stood beside Jungkook.

“Forgive me for doubting you but Jimin was taken from his hotel room and black feathers were left at the scene. Then we were attacked by a swirling mass of black flame and surrounded by figures in white hooded cloaks who turned out to be entities of the same black flame. We were threatened and told that if we did not return Jungkook then Jimin and the rest of us would die. I think we have a right to be here, we will defend ourselves and we will take Jimin home with us.”

Jungkook’s father sat in silence seemingly deep in thought. Then he stood slowly and walking around the desk he approached the group. They all instinctively placed hands on wands and Yoongi barked out a warning.

“Don’t come any closer.”

The man raised his arms in an appeasing gesture, the loose golden silk sleeves of his durumagi sliding up his arms as if to reassure them that there was no hidden wand.

“Black flame did you say? This is very strange and rather alarming. There are legends in our ancestry which speak of such a phenomenon but I assure you that my cousins and I here today know nothing about the fate of your friend. I assure you that we have accepted the fact that Jungkook is lost to us, we no longer believe that we can force him to return to the family and he is free to leave as are you all. We do not want to risk injury or loss of life over this anymore and I must ask you to leave before this twitchy friend of yours does something we may all regret.” 

He pointed at Yoongi who was becoming more agitated by the minute. “How do we know you’re not lying? If you don’t have Jimin then who does?” he shouted.

“Young man, the very fact that we do not want Jungkook to stay should be proof enough that we speak the truth. It is too late for my son now, he can no longer take his place in this family and we ask again that you leave.”

Jin decided to risk a request, realising that they now had no leads on where Jimin might be.

“Sir if you could give us any further information on the significance of the black flame we would be grateful, we have nothing to go on and our friend must be desperate by now, we need to find him. Why would a sinister voice ask us to ‘return’ Jungkook if it was not the Jeon family? After our last battle we were sent a prophesy which threatened us all and we assumed it came from you.”

The older man was standing close to his son now and regarded him intently but still with a cold look in his eyes.

“I know nothing about this prophesy but if I had not watched my brother die,” his eyes flicked to Hoseok with a withering glare when he said this and the doctor stood his ground but looked utterly dejected, “I would have suggested that he may have something to do with this. He experimented with the dark arts when he was younger and I once witnessed such a phenomena but I thought he was past all that. Maybe he conjured something that did not die when he did. If that is the case than I think you would be better accepting that your friend is beyond your reach and forget about him.”

“How can you be so cold Father, do you not care at all?”

“Listen to me Jungkook, I have made my feelings perfectly clear to you, I do not accept the lifestyle you have chosen, if you wish to return to the family and choose a wife, we may be able to look beyond your misdemeanours and set you on the right path, if you insist on continuing to associate with this kind of wizard there is no place for you here.”

Taehyung reached for Jungkook’s hand and held it gently. “Please don’t listen to him.”

Jungkook continued to hold his father’s gaze for a moment. “There is nothing for me here,” he said quietly, “if you won’t help us then I’ll say goodbye Father.” 

He turned away from the imposing man without a bow and taking Taehyung with him he left the room. 

Next to leave was Yoongi with his chin raised defiantly, but Hoseok, Jin and Namjoon all bowed their heads slightly in respect before leaving the study.

 

They were almost down the hill and entering the village when the man in the golden silk overcoat sat alone in his study and wept quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Crowded into Yoongi and Jimin’s small apartment in Seoul the six friends ate their take out food without much enthusiasm. Normally there would be the appreciative sounds of good food enjoyed and plenty of conversation when meals were shared but each person was distracted by more or less the same thought. ‘Where was Jimin and was he suffering?’

The young man had earned a special place in their hearts from their first dealings with him, his incredibly generous nature, his love of life, captivating smile and gentle, caring personality had won them over immediately when he had first appeared at Mahoutokoro. 

As Namjoon’s chopsticks balanced unused between his fingers his mind wondered back to the early days and to the moment when the boy he remembered so vividly was beaming wide, his eyes little crescents as he was sorted into Phoenix House which was so well known for people full of loyalty, honesty and grace. His sweetness immediately attracted Hoseok who was the only other Phoenix in the group. As a second year student Hobi took the first year under his wing when he discovered that he was being bullied by some vicious third year Eagles. Jimin’s dialect and sweet demeanour were something that their narrow and bigoted minds could not ignore and they had set about making his life as miserable as they could. Having close Dragon and Tiger friends was all Hoseok needed, and the sight of Yoongi and Taehyung in their Tiger robes turning one of the bullies into a worm, which earned them a weeks detention, was enough for the rest of them to get the message. Jimin was avoided by the majority of Eagles from that moment on until Jungkook joined the school the following year. 

Even though the seven friends formed an inseparable bond during their time at Mahoutokoro Jimin was never short of other friends because he had the ability to make everyone feel special and interesting. Even though he was rather shy he had quickly gained a lot of admiration for his boundless energy, stunning good looks, and also for his mesmerising dancing. Some claimed that he used enchantments to enable himself to move with such grace and captivate an audience but once these cynics got to know him even they realised that it was just not in his nature to deceive. He might tease and play harmless tricks sometimes but never in a cruel way and his infectious giggle would melt the coldest heart.

 

Namjoon gave up trying to eat and got up to wonder out onto the tiny balcony which ran along the back of the apartment. Leaning over the rail he took a breath of night air and gazed out over the city that he had come to love. 

Muggles lived alongside magical folk without a clue about the existence of another world. 

Even Ara, with whom he had developed such a strong relationship since she had struck up a conversation with him in a second-hand bookshop, still had no idea who he really was or what he did. He knew he couldn’t think about her now, his mind needed to be clear if he was to be of any use to Jimin and the others. He hadn’t told the fellowship about her because he still hadn’t faced up to the consequences of his actions yet. Better to let them assume that he spent his entire time pouring over ancient scrolls and prophesies in the dimly lit interior of the Department of Mysteries every day. 

Nevertheless he found himself thinking about Ara’s sweet smile and her soft skin and how it felt to hold her, the memory of her softly repeating his name as he made love to her flooding his mind. 

He hated lying to her and one day he would tell her who he really was even if he risked losing her forever. He would not get away with the deception for much longer and he wondered if he knew her well enough by now to hope that she would come to accept things. 

With a hollow laugh he shook his head at his own stupidity. Why did he continue to fool himself like this? He felt sure that she had fallen for him but that would probably not be enough and and he knew it. How do you tell the girl you love that you are in fact not who you said you were after all and that in reality there was a whole other world full of magic and mysterious things that she could only dream of. How would all that fit into her artistic lifestyle full of sculpture exhibitions and social media. Yes Muggles married wizards all the time but he was too scared to face the day he might lose her.

 

The sound of the sliding balcony door startled him out of deep thought as Seokjin’s voice called him back in.

“We’re thinking of returning to the glade to see if anything happens,” he told him as they went back inside. “I know we don’t have an urn full of whatever the hell that was this time but maybe whoever or whatever has Jimin will know that we returned and make some kind of move.”

Namjoon nodded, “Maybe, but it feels like a bit of a long shot.”

Yoongi, who was using his wand to float a procession of half empty cartons of noodles into the kitchen to line up on the shelf of an almost empty refrigerator, called back to them.

“If anyone has any better ideas let me know.” He sounded exhausted, his delicate features reflecting the strain he was feeling and his slight frame showing signs of weight loss. “We also need to find out what’s happening to Tae. Hobi might have slowed things down but we need to find a solution sooner rather than later.”

Taehyung had fallen asleep with his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. At rest he looked younger again somehow, his soft lips smiling slightly as he snuggled up to Kookie and his eyelashes fluttering as they rested on his cheeks. The premature ageing was obvious however and as the group looked at him they were all filled with anxiety wondering what might happen if they couldn’t lift the curse he was under.

Hoseok stood and placed his hands on Yoongi’s shoulders. “Just get some rest, we all need it. Tomorrow we’ll be able to think more clearly, we’ll come up with another plan I just know we will.”

“Will we Hobi? Do you really believe that because I need some of your optimism right now. I’m all out, everything I’ve tried has failed so far.”

Hoseok pulled the shorter man into an embrace, his arms wrapped around his back and Yoongi leaned into it, defeated and grateful for the comfort. The two stood for some time like this, Hobi gently rocking the man he still loved so deeply almost as if he was cradling a child.

Seokjin tried to offer what comfort he could. “We do have one lead thanks to Kookie’s father. I think his uncle is definitely the key. What if we apparate in his neighbourhood and see what we can find out.”

“Not sure that would be such a good idea,” doubted Jungkook, “not after what happened, we’d just end up in another battle with my aunt and my horrible cousins.”

“If we flew instead of apparated his family might not know we were even there. We need to look for clues somewhere. What do you think Joonie?”

“I’ve told you I’m done making major decisions, it’s time for someone else to lead.”

“Fine I say we try it.” Seokjin was losing his patience. “Anyone who doesn’t want to come doesn’t have to, but I’m going to try it.”

“I’ll go,” said Yoongi straightening up from Hoseok and walking over to pick up a framed photograph from a shelf. It showed Jimin and him with arms around each other in front of a waterfall, laughing as they posed like models. They had gone on a trip together and had asked some Muggles who’d been convinced they were from some Kpop band to take the photo for them. 

Yoongi hugged the picture to his chest and turned to their bedroom to curl up on the bed.

 

Jimin was falling. Before he had fully woken his body jerked to protect himself from impact. His shifting instinct took over and his clouded leopard Animagus had arched it’s back and twisted so that he was able to land lightly on all four paws and he crouched in the darkness ready to fight.

Hissing he waited but nothing approached and as his feline night vision took over he could see the outline of smooth rock walls and ledges, a high ceiling and an even floor covering the size of a large room. 

There was something else he could see and that was vertical bars close to his face. He was caged.

He paced around the perimeter of the small cage, relieved to stretch his legs and back after being trussed up for so long, but he knew his chance to attack had been stolen from him. He made the decision to stay shifted because of the extra senses and sat down on his haunches. Even though his mouth was so dry he licked his elegant spotted front leg and large paw to sweep behind his right ear as he set about washing himself.

He had just started on his chest when he heard movement and swivelling his ears he located something entering the cave. A low growl started in his throat and he turned slowly, crouching down with his ears flat and sharp canines bared.

A tall robed figure was moving towards him and it approached the bars. Somehow it’s image was blurred and insubstantial, flickering almost like flame. Again it seemed familiar but Jimin couldn’t see it’s face well enough to identify clearly. Could this really be Jungkook’s uncle? Jimin had watched him die instantly from the most forbidden curse there was, how could this be him?

The cold laugh greeted him and the face seemed to leer at him.

“Ah Jimin, having a bath I see. How sensual.”

What was he to do? If he wanted to find answers then he would have to shift, but he felt stronger in leopard form so he just growled and backed away a little.

“Come now, that’s not very friendly. You know the sooner you come to accept your situation the better you will feel I’m sure.”

Jimin had to ask questions if he was going to get anywhere and he knew it so he shifted back into human form, the black trousers and ivory knitted sweater he had been wearing when he was taken dusty and crumpled now, his feet bare against the warm rock floor. 

“How long have I been here? I need water,” his voice was croaky with thirst.

The flickering figure produced a wand and conjured up a goblet of water in front of Jimin but as he reached out for it the cup morphed into a ceramic bowl. 

“Perhaps that would be more fitting for you. Why don’t you lap it up little pussy cat?”

Jimin was so tired, his limbs ached and his head throbbed with pain. Anger flared at the taunting but he was so thirsty that he reached for the shallow bowl and tipped it to his mouth, gulping down the contents. The water was rather warm but it tasted wonderful as it wet his tongue and ran down his throat. His whole body relaxed a little as the thing he craved the most at that moment revitalised him a little bit.

It was gone too soon and he held out the container and asked for more.

“There’s more where that came from if you cooperate with me and be a good boy.” 

Jimin needed more water. “What do you want me to do?”

“Come over here to me.” A man’s hand reached in through the bars to beckon him over.

Jimin shakily got to his feet and approached his captor.

“You and I have the rest of eternity together, eventually you will settle into your fate Jimin.” 

Something about the tone of voice made Jimin shiver, it sounded so lascivious. 

He froze within arms length of the man. “You want Kookie to return to the Jeon family? Is that what you want? Are you really his uncle, I don’t see how that’s possible.”

Before he had time to react the hand grabbed his sweater and slammed him against the bars. 

“Of course we want my brother’s boy back, he has work to do. That is not the only reason I have you however, and I do have you make no mistake about that. You are mine now and I will possess you completely.”

An arm snaked around his back and held him trapped, the strength in this person very obvious, if it were a ghost then it was a physically powerful one. A cold hand slid under his sweater to glide over Jimin’s toned abdominal muscles.

Jimin squirmed as he tried to pull free and instinctively shifted, his leopard form springing away to crouch at the far end of the cage he was in. 

Hissing he uttered a defensive roar, his fur raised to make him appear bigger but then fear struck his heart as a much louder roar countered his own as the figure on the other side of the bars seemed to shortened and grow in bulk, filling his vision with the unmistakable image of a crouching and snarling, massive and terrifying black panther.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who are reading my story, it means a lot to me :)

Hoseok woke to the sound of the balcony door and squinting into the early dawn light he saw the unmistakable outline of Jungkook with a medium sized owl sitting on his arm.

“Who’s that for?” he asked sliding his body to sit up against the couch. The floor was filled with sleeping wizards, Yoongi had insisted that Taehyung take the bed, along with Kookie, because his limbs were aching with the onset of arthritis. The rest had crashed out on the couch and floor.

“It’s for you as it happens, I just found him sitting out there waiting.”

“Great,” Hobi scrambled up and took the letter from the Short-Eared Owl who made a scratchy raspy sound and puffed it’s feathers.

“Thank you owl,” smiled Hoseok, “lets find you some food while I see if a reply is needed.”

Jungkook grinned and took the owl to the kitchen area to hunt out some breakfast for him and the bird.

“Who’s it from?” he called out curiously.

“Professor Tacca. He recently retired but we still keep in touch, we share new Herbology discoveries and I send him medicine for his ailments. He refuses to trust Muggle technology so we do it the old fashioned way. I thought I’d follow up that orchid smell that Yoongi noticed near the glade. Those plants are rare and have a very specific perfume. I can’t remember all the properties they possess and I thought it might be worth investigating.”

“What! you… the pupil who aced all their Herbology exams, can’t remember all the properties of a plant?” Jungkook teased.

Hoseok laughed. “Listen, my head is so crammed full of knowledge, half of which I probably don’t need, I can’t be expected to remember everything. But there was something that rang a bell when Yoongi mentioned this one.”

He opened the letter and started to read.

Everyone else was stirring, and Seokjin called out to Jungkook. 

“Put some coffee on will you, I need caffeine.” He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Can you reheat some of those noodles while you’re at it.”

“You know I can’t cook Hyung, we have you for that.” Jungkook ducked his head while grinning with amusement, knowing he would be called out on his cheek.

“Hey! Show your elders some respect,” Jin called out smiling, “maybe it’s time for one of you lot - other than Yoongi I might add - to do a bit more cooking.”

Before Jungkook could answer they were distracted by Hoseok’s excitement.

“I knew it! I knew there was something about this plant, I just couldn’t remember it.”

Everyone was awake by now and Hoseok went to sit beside Tae on the bed and proceeded to read out a section of the letter.

‘Nigrum Orchidaceae’ is an extremely versatile aromatic plant and mixes well with other plants and herbs. Used in combination with healing herbs in an oil or tincture the roots helps to regenerate skin cells healing cuts, burns, scalds, bites and all manner of cursing injuries.  
Used in charms the aromatic petals have been known to be an effective deterrent for ill-meaning entities, from demons to sorcerers, and even against insanity. Combined with Mugwort an infusion can be drunk before divination to aid with the second sight, or to produce prophetic dreams.” 

Hoseok was reading quickly but pausing he pointed at Tae, “Okay this is the interesting bit right here.” 

“It is said that the pollen from this flower is magical enough to disrupt the development of cells to such an extent that it can reverse ageing. It is claimed that a famous Auror from the Joseon Dynasty extracted enough pollen to produce a potion with time travelling properties but there is no surviving evidence that this is true. It is thought that collecting enough pollen for such a potion would require a vast number of plants and to harvest the pollen the blooms need to be picked just before sunrise on the waxing moon, preferably from a plant that leans to the east.”

Hoseok took a breath and dropped the letter down onto the bed. 

“I knew there was something and I was right. When you started to age I just knew there was a connection somewhere to something. Then I remembered Yoongi mentioning the scent from those orchids and bells started ringing in my head.” 

The doctor could hardly contain his excitement but Taehyung didn’t seem to share it.

“Hobi, I’m really glad you’re excited about this but I don’t really understand what it all means. Are you thinking that we should get hold of some of these orchids to see if they can cure me?”

“Yes. Jin do you know if they still grow them at Mahoutokoro? I know the hospital don’t have any supplies, it’s very rare these days.”

“I can find out.” 

Everyone had crowded around the bed, caught up in Hoseok’s enthusiasm.

Yoongi sat on the bed next to Jungkook.

“Would you use the pollen? What if there’s not enough? It sounds really difficult to harvest.”

“Well the roots help with cell healing so I reckon I should try them first, if we can get our hands on some that is.”

Jin had been scrolling through his phone and looked up to see them all looking at him.

“I know… mobile phones aren’t allowed at Mahoutokoro, but that hasn’t stopped me from taking pictures. I love using magical and muggle cameras but you just have to point and touch with this, and besides I love this gadget, I couldn’t live without it.”

Tae laughed. “That school is hidden from Satellites, it can’t be of much use to you.”

“HA! that’s what you think. See?” Seokjin held out his phone to show them a picture of the greenhouse benches that they all remembered from Herbology lessons.”

Hoseok took the phone and sweeping his thumbs over the screen he enlarged the image.

“You’re a Transfiguration teacher, what were you doing in the greenhouses taking pictures?” questioned Yoongi.

“I love plants,” explained Seokjin with a shrug, “besides, it’s peaceful in there and the light is, you know, relaxing.”

“It wouldn’t have something to do with a certain very attractive woman who just happens to be teaching Herbology at the moment would it?” grinned Yoongi.

The colour of the professors cheeks at this question pretty much confirmed the truth of the matter.

Hoseok beamed and held up the phone for all to see as the next photo revealed a serenely elegant lady smiling at the picture taker, her long raven hair shining in the soft light and a playful smile on her beautiful lips.

“Professor Maki only joined the staff five months ago. We’re still getting to know each other. Anyway how do you know about her?”

Yoongi smiled and tapped the side of his nose, “My department has to check all kinds of people.”

“Well Mirai is totally trustworthy I can assure you of that,” huffed Seokjin indignantly. 

Taehyung streched out his legs and resting his chin on his hand he grinned up at Seokjin and winked. “I thought you said you were still getting to know her.”

Everyone couldn’t help laughing at Tae’s audacity and Jin’s embarrassment.

“Well what I can say is that behind this lovely lady is just what we’re looking for,” said Hoseok as he showed them the enlarged image of some distinctive black orchids growing out of a row of earthenware pots beside the tinted glass windows.

Discussions followed about who should do what next, but leaning on the wall beside the bedroom window Namjoon was silent as he studied Taehyung who was stretched out on the bed with an arm supporting his head, seemingly relaxed, the skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled at his childhood companions. After a while he became aware of the philosopher’s scrutiny and turned his head to look him in the eye. 

Namjoon didn’t need to say anything, the question on his face was as clear as day. 

Unseen by the others as they discussed the days plans Taehyung blushed and looked away, unable to conceal the guilt from his intelligent and suspicious friend.

Looking back, his incredibly handsome face lined with age and suddenly filled with anxiety, he indicated for Namjoon to lean in close.

“Please, I’ll explain,” he pleaded quietly into the tall man’s ear, “but let me tell them when the time is right.”

 

A few hours later Taehyung and Jungkook had left for their old school with letters from ‘Professor Seokjin’ and ‘Doctor Hoseok' explaining the need for at least a couple of the black orchids if possible. They had all agreed that Jungkook turning up at his uncle’s estate was a bad idea. If he were to be taken then everything they had fought for in the past would be wasted. Tae’s condition meant that his reactions had slowed down to the point where he didn’t feel confident of being much use in a battle situation and although the others intended to look for clues undetected they couldn’t rule out a confrontation should they be discovered. 

Hoseok had insisted on going, saying he needed to try and face up to what happened in the past, so four wizards mounted brooms in the glade. 

Rising through the canopy into the air above the treetops they turned towards the mountains with absolutely no idea where Jimin might be, but they had to start somewhere.

Way up in the clouds they all experienced the exhilaration of broom flight again, something they had not felt for some time. 

Hoseok whooped and hollered as he rode the air currents and none of them could stop grinning as the wind whipped up their hair and set clothes flapping against their skin. They all wore shades to protect their eyes against dust and the suns rays and Hoseok called out to Yoongi filled with excitement.

“This is great, it’s been so long. Man you look so damn cool on that thing. You always did know how to ride!” 

Yoongi darted closer and with his distinctive gummy grin he shouted back through the rushing air as he kept level with his friend.

“I assume you’re talking about flying Hobi, and you don’t look so bad yourself.

“What else would I be talking about?” Hoseok yelled back with a smirk. 

“Just remember to use both hands if you don’t wanna fall off!”

Their loud conversation was cut short by Namjoon swooping in-between them with Seokjin not far behind, plainly having a race their exhilarated cries faded with them as they became lost in the clouds. 

 

After a time the terrain beneath them changed and the increasingly rocky landscape sobered them all up. The nearer they got to their destination the slower and more stealthily they flew, until they passed over a stone wall that snaked across the landscape. The Jeon family liked to make it clear where their boundaries lie, in more ways than one.

The group descended below the skyline and swept silently over stoney ground, the evidence of coal and iron ore mining a clear indication of where the landowners wealth came from, until they spotted Jungkook’s family home far to their right. Continuing past it they made their way around the small villages nestled in the foothills that held the estate workers and miners.

Following the directions which Jungkook had given them they arrived near the younger brother's dwelling and gently floated to the ground behind a rocky outcrop which shielded them from any possible sightings from the gate. 

They couldn’t see the house from their position but the estate seemed to be built into a hillside with terraced gardens surrounding it. 

Unlike Jungkook’s family gate this one was a much simpler and taller structure. There was no decoration or bell and the two uprights, the rafters and the tie beam were hewn from massive pieces of dark timber which towered over the stone pathway.

The company knew that an enchanted barrier would most likely be in place around the perimeter making it impossible to pass through the square entrance or around either side, probably not even with the magical gakdae to conceal one of them.

“We should see if we can find another way to get closer?” whispered Yoongi. “If we find it I’ll put on the gakdae incase we get discovered, that way I might be able to free you. If any of us get through just keep your eyes open for any sign of Jimin having been here, anything at all, and if we do find something then we reform and attack. I’m not going home without him.”

“I just wish we knew what we were looking for.” murmured Namjoon.

After several minutes of crouched running they came across a large earthenware pipe set into the banking which surrounded the property. Deep water flowed from it into a ditch which traced its way down the valley behind them. 

Hoseok crouched down to peer inside and let the water flow over his hand. 

“It seems fresh, I could easily swim against this current, what do you think?”

“It’s risky, you have no idea what’s at the other end.” worried Namjoon.

“Well if it’s blocked I’ll turn round and head back.” Hoseok decided and transformed into his otter form quickly, disappearing inside the pipe before anyone could talk him out of it.

“Wait Hobi!” Yoongi called out but it was too late, the otters long body was gone, diving along the tunnel into darkness.

He looked to the heavens exasperated by the rashness of his friend. “Do we wait for him or keep looking?” he wondered.

“I’ll wait here you two keep going,” said Seokjin, “if he doesn’t come back I’ll follow on after you.”

It wasn’t long until Namjoon and Yoongi came across a small stone bridge which led to a lower terrace.

“This looks like a possibility,” whispered Yoongi and slipping on the magical belt, he instantly disappeared. 

Namjoon nodded and wished him good luck.

As the Auror clipped the belt into place around his waist the magical effects of the ancient enchanted object played tricks with his eyesight. Ebony wand outstretched he raised his other arm in front of him unsure how close he was to anything, his distance perception and sense of perspective distorted as his senses got used to the effects of being invisible.

Crossing the bridge slowly he found no obstacle, if he had triggered a warning somewhere he had no way of knowing. Nearing the terrace his ears caught the sound of voices. Moving forward with the silence of a trained Auror he spotted a group of men, six in all, standing by a water feature talking and laughing. 

They wore traditional hanboc with swords at their waists.

He backed up to warn Namjoon who, unable to see his friend gave a thumbs up in his general direction.

While Namjoon hunkered down to listen in on the conversation Yoongi was able to slip past the men easily.

One man in particular stood out from the rest and the Auror recognised him as the eldest son of the family. His name was Ki and although very handsome he was quite formidable. Yoongi had never met him but he’d seen enough photographs of him, with muscular arms folded across his wide chest, his image smiling out of all the Eagle trophy cabinets at school. His shoulders were extremely broad and his strong body very evident. Standing in the centre of the group he looked relaxed and in charge. It would not be wise to cross this man despite his infectious laugh and attractive smile.

He also recognised the younger son who was much smaller but still had a presence about him. Passing by silently he made his way towards the house.

What was he looking for anyway? He had no idea and desperation had led him here. At least he wasn’t alone he told himself, the Brotherhood was still strong despite the years apart.

The first set of buildings he reached were obviously stables, with the smell of fresh hay and horses reaching his nose in confirmation. He could hear the stamping of a hoof and a whinny as he passed by, heading for a structure which looked like a temple.

Surrounded by a small courtyard the building was simple with only one low curving roof but it looked similar in structure to the Buddhist temples he was used to. However, there was something different about it. Instead of the warm red brick or white walls he might have expected the panels were jet black. There was no decoration, not even a hint of red or gold and an air of menace hung over it. If this was indeed a temple then he felt sure it was dedicated to something dark and dangerous. 

Steeling himself for the unknown he entered under the lintel and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. 

There was no rich and vibrant colours, no gold, no celebration of the holy, just plain dark walls and a simple altar against the far wall. This was not a place of divine religion, it was a place to worship dark magic. Even without his Auror senses he would still have been able to feel it, seeping through the air around him and coiling around his body. 

Approaching the altar he noticed something unexpected. It was broken! A large crack ran down its centre and the two halves leaned inward as the slab of black stone sagged against the back wall. Fragments of dark pottery lay about, smashed vessels destroyed and abandoned. It looked like someone had taken an axe or hammer to it in fury, intent on breaking the link with whatever had been invoked.

As he stared at the debris the sound of light footsteps behind him sent his heart stuttering and he crouched down instinctively before remembering that he was invisible.

Through the gloom the figure of Hoseok approached the altar cautiously and he watched as the handsome wizard processed the same scene he just had. 

‘Hobi I’m in here,” he whispered, and the man jumped in surprise at the disembodied voice.

“Where, where are you exactly?”

“I’m going to touch your back, don’t freak out.” replied Yoongi and placed a hand between his shoulder blades.

“What do you think it means?” asked Hoseok softly.

“Well, I’m kind of hoping that the rest of this family are not as competent with the dark arts. Maybe they don’t want this particular family inheritance, maybe they’re too scared of it.”

“Or maybe something dark and more than likely evil doesn’t want to continue visiting this family,” whispered Hoseok.

A deep and self-assured voice rang through the silence towards them from the square of light at the doorway and both intruders froze with shock.

‘Who are you talking to?”

Both wizards remained silent.

“Well? I asked you a question. You creep around my property and talk to yourself, what sort of thief are you.”

Hoseok stuttered and backed up a little but did not arm himself.

“I’m sorry, I’m looking for someone, my friend is missing and I wondered if he might be here.”

“Really? Who might this friend be? Come out into the light so I can see you.”

Hobi didn’t move, he was rooted to the spot, he could have drawn his wand but he didn't and the towering figure strode forward and grabbed him by the front of his jacket dragging him out of the temple door into the sunlight.

Yoongi followed the two men outside and aiming his wand he yelled out a threat, ditching his original plan in the heat of the moment. Hesitating he didn’t want Hoseok to be caught in the crossfire and as the rest of Ki’s men ran towards the scene a curse flew in his direction. Confusion was evident in the men’s voices as they got closer and they had armed themselves with wands or swords, obviously assuming that the estate was under attack.

As Yoongi turned to defend himself a figure flew out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. As the men approached they skidded to a halt, shocked by the sight of Ki’s younger brother seemingly grappling with thin air. Blood oozed onto the ground from nowhere and the sound of a man’s angry voice could be heard as the dust swirled up around the strange fight. 

The younger brother may have been smaller but he was strong and as Yoongi’s wand was knocked from his hand he found himself pinned, unable to wrestle himself out from under his assailant. A hand ran down his side until it found the belt and as the clip was released Yoongi became instantly visible, blood pouring from his nose. 

“We have one of these in our collection you know,” laughed the older man flinging the belt across the courtyard. “Care to explain where you got yours?”

“Go to hell,” muttered Yoongi, totally defenceless now as his attacker’s wand pressed up against his jugular vein.

“What’s this all about?" growled Ki looking into the face of Hoseok. 

Recognition dawned on his tanned face, his dark eyes narrowing with anger. 

“It’s you!” he roared and grabbed the smaller man by the throat with one large hand, practically lifting him off his feet. 

The powerful man shook Hoseok and slammed him to the ground, his large fingers tightening around his neck, and the doctor’s eyes widened as he fought for air.

“You killed my father. It was you. How dare you come here? I should kill you now.” Anger radiated from the handsome man in the dark blue robe, physical strength instinctively replacing the use of weapons as his emotions overtook him.

“You dare to show your face? I will kill you now.”

“Go on then, kill me!” Hoseok managed to gasp, tears now streaming down his gentle face.

Ki was taken by surprise at this, the tension in his arm releasing a little.

“I never wanted to hurt anyone,” sobbed Hoseok. “All my life I’ve had hope. Whatever happened to me or the people I loved I always found a way to look on the bright side. But everything's changed now, I just can’t do that anymore, I’m done.”

Ki’s hand loosened a little more.

“I know I took your father but why make Jimin suffer for it? Please let him go, and just let Jungkook live his life in peace. You can kill me and then we’re even.”

Hoseok’s body had stopped struggling, he had given up, he had no fight left in him. He had lost all hope.

The muscular man hesitated, his anger draining from his face. His kind eyes filled with doubt and an internal struggle was evident as he gazed at Hoseok with intensity.

He slowly seemed to reach a decision and releasing the distressed man’s neck he embraced him with the softest of expressions.

The group of armed men looked stunned as they tried to comprehend what was happening.

Ki shook his head and comforted the sobbing man. 

“Enough. No more of this. Today we end this feud. I will not take your life for my father’s because he didn’t earn that sacrifice.”

Hoseok looked up into the face of the man who held him with a look of total confusion.

“My Father was a cruel and heartless man and the lives of my family have been…..” he paused as if trying to find the word he needed, “brighter since he died. We don’t live with the fear of him anymore. No more beatings, no more weapons practice for a war that doesn’t exist. We are free of his tyranny and his black magic.”

Ki guided Hoseok by his forearms to stand beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“No, he doesn’t deserve your life. I can tell you are a good man and I think you should be given back the hope that you’ve lost.” 

He beckoned to his brother to release Yoongi and instructed that someone go up to the house to warn his mother that they had guests.

Ki bowed to the released men formally.

“Please accept my apologies and I invite you to joint my family in some tea. I feel I may have an idea where your missing friend might be.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go after this folks!

The house belonging to the family of Jungkook’s uncle was a much simpler dwelling than Jungkook’s, but still grand to Yoongi and Hoseok who came from much humbler beginnings.

As they sat on cushions, around a large table, tea was served to them, and they glanced at each other often in awe at the situation they had found themselves in. Rather than fighting for their lives they were being treated as honoured guests and this didn’t fit with what they had expected from this family. Ki’s mother was beautiful in a regal kind of way. She looked upon the two intruders with stately dignity as if it was a duty she had to perform, but as she spoke she gave them a smile containing some true warmth.

“You have been in my thoughts often since the day of my husband’s death. While he lived I referred to him as ‘my honourable husband,’ but he was not so. My life with him was not a happy one, but the blessings of two beloved sons was the consolation I clung to when the days were darkest.”

She took a sip of tea and placing it back on the table gracefully she frowned in thought.

“He was enraged by the actions of his nephew, his anger equal to his brothers sadness about the situation. It was at this time that his obsession with the dark arts began to consume him. Jungkook was young but eventually he would rank above our sons as the head of the Jeon family. The fact that his nephew preferred the intimate company of a man incensed him. To begin with I believed that my husband's actions were motivated by the jealousy he felt regarding his older brother, but one day I followed him to that temple of his and discovered something I had not expected.”

The lady of the house was about to continue when scuffling at the screen door revealed a very irate Namjoon and a rather anxious Seokjin as they were manhandled by four large guards with drawn swords. 

Ki stood quickly and raised his palms to reassure the guards that there was no need to worry.

“Thank you for your diligence, but I’m acquainted with these men and there is no longer a need for your defence.”

Approaching the new intruders he smiled.

“We met once on that fateful day. I feel it’s time to acknowledge that our fate is linked, more than we realise.”

As the guards acceded Namjoon rushed towards the table with tears in his eyes. 

“Are you two okay? They overpowered us on the bridge. Seriously Yoongi, I don’t think I’m up for this kind of adventure anymore. I thought you two were in real trouble. Is there any sign of Jimin?”

“It’s okay Joonie, I think we’ve found some allies,” Yoongi explained.

Ki’s Mother swept her hand towards the table. 

“Please be our guests, will you sit with us? I sincerely hope that I am about to assist you in the search for your missing friend.”

The two wizards took their positions and with reassuring nods from the Auror they graciously accepted some tea, the attention of the room becoming focussed on what the rather elegant and gracious lady was about to say next.

“As I said, the actions of my nephew had fuelled a seething anger in my husband and I became very concerned for Jungkook’s safety. Even though I was terrified of that terrible dark place that had defiled my beautiful gardens I wanted to find out just what my husband was doing in there. I had convinced myself that he was building a conduit to Jungkook in order to do him harm, to use evil and punish him for, as he saw it, tainting the Jeon family name. What I found however was something else. Amongst the dark flame he had invoked from another realm I witnessed images of your lost friend, laughing and dancing, unaware that he was being observed. As I watched from my hidden vantage point I realised that, far from concentrating on my nephew my husband had become obsessed with the object of his desire. As he eavesdropped on the daily activities of Jungkook the young man named Jimin had begun to capture his attention and this had developed into an obsession from which he eventually lost all self control. He had become what he despised and his desire for your beautiful friend consumed what was left of the man I married.”

The four friends looked at each other, an understanding of the situation beginning to dawn on them all.

“I believe that my husband joined the battle for Jungkook on that day with a completely different agenda in mind. He wanted Jungkook to return to the family but he also wanted to be close to Jimin, to plan and scheme, and eventually to capture; but he was killed.”

No one looked at Hoseok and yet the room was suddenly filled with an indefinable attention which focussed on the kind wizard.

“The end of his life brought about a release for this family and those that served under his tyranny, but I fear that the dark forces connected to my husband’s soul did not depart as readily. My Brother In Law sent me a message after your last encounter with him. Your friend, if he is still alive, is in great danger. There is a place, way up among the clouds, at the top of the mountain above us. I have never been there but my eldest son knows of it. My husband was known to apparate there and that is where I believe your friend is being held.”

Silence hung over the room as everyone processed what had been said.

Yoongi slowly stood and everyone turned to watch him.

“This is it. That’s where he is and I’m going to get him. I don’t fucking care about anything else now. If he’s up there then I’m going to get him.”

Yoongi tried to sound tough but tears formed in his eyes as he spoke.

“You need to show me. Show me where this cave is. I… I need to save him.”

Yoongi’s voice cracked as he tried to hold in his emotions. Days of worry, filled with hope and then followed by disappointment, began to take it’s toll on the deep thinking, supposedly strong, but ultimately vulnerable young man, and he struggled to compose himself, the tears spilling down his cheeks.

Hoseok stood and embraced him. “It’s okay, we’re with you. We’ll go with you and we’ll find him. Nobody can love Jimin as much as we do and we won’t stop till he’s safe. You will find him Yoongi, and you’ll be able to show him how much you love him, I promise.”

Ki’s handsome face tried to hide his feelings as he observed Hoseok’s gentle encouragement but for anyone with perception it would have been obvious that the man was moved by what he witnessed.

 

The sweet and trusting Professor Maki had been more than helpful after reading the letters shown to her, and she had provided Taehyung and Jungkook with three heathy plants and a tincture made from the roots of the black orchid.

Returning to Yoongi’s apartment they shared a meal while Jungkook fussed over his ageing friend.

“Just take some now and see what it does. It might just slow things down and buy us more time. Honestly Tae, we’ve got to do something, this is getting really serious.”

As the earnest young wizard fussed over him Taehyung watched him with a deep love in his eyes.

“Kookie.”

“This will work, I know it. I trust Hobi, he knows what he’s talking about.”

“Kookie, listen.”

“I’m telling you, if this doesn’t work we’ll find something else, there must be something to stop it.”

“KOOKIE!”

Taehyung caught hold of Jungkook’s wrists to gain his attention.

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

Jungkook paused, the medicine he was wielding hovering in front of Tae’s mouth.

“Just listen okay? I love you, I adore you, I…..”

The stunning, vibrant, once young man caught Jungkook’s face between his palms, his long fingers caressing the young man’s cheeks and his eyes filled with emotion.

“I haven’t been totally honest with you. In fact I….. Well I’ve been keeping something really really important from you.”

“What the hell?” Jungkook was suddenly confused and rather frightened.

“The thing is…” began Taehyung, faltering as he grappled with the immensity of his secret. “I don’t exactly belong in this century.”

There was a moment of silence as both men held each others gaze.

“That is….. what I’m trying to say is…”

A new thought was dawning on Jungkook’s face and his dark eyes widened in wonder and apprehension.

“Hang on. You’re not trying to tell me that you… that Auror who produced all that potion. The time traveller? But that was just a story.”

Tae smiled, a sad smile filled with yearning.

“Listen Kookie, sit down and listen to me. I am a reckless man but a sincere one. I had a burning ambition to see the future, to leave the constraints of my rather rigid life and fly away. I’m an explorer and I used every resource I could find in the magical world around me to find a way to push the boundaries of what was possible. Travelling through time became an obsession for me, I could take myself back to my boyhood and then jump forward to whenever I wanted. Combined with spells the potion is very powerful and distilled as it was I only needed a tiny amount each time.”

Jungkook looked disbelieving and devastated but said nothing.

“When I discovered Mahoutokoro I saw the chance to learn so much more about what was possible in the magical world. Wizards living in the Joseon period had no idea what the future would hold and I was more interested in looking forward than back. I know it was just chance that my path would cross with all of yours, after all I only turned up to observe, but I fell in love with you guys, you became brothers to me and I wanted to stay. I had found my ‘time’ and it was with Bangtan Sonyeondan.”

Large glistening tears were forming in Jungkook’s eyes as he shook his head.

“No Tae, this can’t be true. Please stop teasing me.”

“You know I’m not. Things are starting to make sense to you aren’t they? Things you couldn’t explain, like how come I seemed so worldly for someone so young. Honestly Kookie, I’m sorry I kept this from you but I just didn’t know how to tell you and I convinced myself it would be better to keep it to myself. The problem is I have seen the future and I’ve already tried to change it.”

Taehyung’s shoulders sagged as he struggled with the truth he had been concealing.

“The thing is, I’ve been really stupid, like crazy stupid. I knew you couldn’t mess with time but I wanted to try and save Jimin, to prevent all that pain for everyone and make everyone safe, but it comes with a price. It was me who distracted Yoongi and Hoseok in the glade. Events have been unfolding fast but now I’ve used up the last of my supplies of the potion. When I realised there was more trouble with your family I panicked and tried to find out what was going to happen but time is infinite and searching for a specific moment is extremely difficult. I did find out that I had to prevent the entire group from being trapped that day and I knew that at least Yoongi would follow me into the trees. Some of you had to attack from outside that circle of fire or most of you would be dead now. That black flame comes from a dark source, but I wasn’t able to find out anymore about it and now it’s too late. I tried to do something but I’m out of ideas.”

Jungkook continued to shake his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

“I tried to cheat time and I met myself in the glade. I think that’s why I’m ageing now, you can’t be in two places at once, it fucks everything up. I’ve run out of potion and run out of luck. I can’t travel, I have no way of going back to warn any of you about Jimin being taken, I have no way of finding out where he is and the brotherhood is falling apart. Whoever sent that prophesy was right, those things are happening and I can’t help any more, I’m useless.”

Taehyung had started to shake, the reality of the situation and the emotional turmoil of finally confessing the truth taking it’s toll on his rapidly weakening body.

The silence which followed was interrupted with sniffs from Jungkook as he attempted to wipe away his tears defiantly.

“I will understand if you're angry with me but you’ve got to believe I love you. You’ve been the light of my life Kookie, I love you with all my heart and I always will, even if you can’t forgive me.”

Jungkook stood and started to pace, anger swelling in his chest. As he turned towards the other man his Animagus eyes shone green for a moment as he battled with his feelings. With clenched fists he slowly regained some control and his dark brown eyes returned to glare at Tae.

“I thought I knew you, I thought I could trust you, that you would always be there to rely on. I’m so confused. What’s true any more? I don’t know. I think I’m losing my mind.”

“Try and stay calm Kookie, we’ll work something out, it’ll be okay. Somehow we’ll get through this, all of us together.”

Fear and uncertainty overwhelmed the youngest man and he looked broken.

“I just need some time. I just….. I need some time to get my head together,” he said quietly and with a crackle in the air he apparated, leaving Taehyung alone.


	10. Chapter 10

The lynx paced back and forth at the base of the sheer rocky incline, wind ruffling through his luxuriously thick lightly spotted coat as he waited for the large grey wolf to catch up. The alert, intelligent face scanned the slope and the tufted ears swivelled around to catch any sounds.

Making its way over the rocks, muzzle to the ground and large pads carefully picking their way amongst the loose scree, the wolf approached and halted beside the cat. Ears erect he raised his shaggy head, chin stretched up to the leaden sky, as he let out a long and haunting howl to echo up into the clouds.

Seokjin and Hoseok heard it through the gloom as they accompanied Ki’s men, the misty cloud cover making it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of them. Their Animagus olfactory senses were not as acute as their friends who had gone on ahead, and keeping to their human form they changed direction leading the group upwards to follow the eerie sound.

Somewhere amongst the clouds was a cave. As a teenager Ki had been made to accompany his father up here in order to strengthen the magical protections surrounding it’s entrance, two skilled wands being more effective than one. For what purpose the cave was being used he had not been told and had been too afraid to ask, not really wanting to know the answer anyway. He’d known it was connected to the dark forces contained within the temple walls on the estate and that was enough for him to try and forget about the whole incident once he was back amongst the green terraces and glistening water courses of his childhood home.

“Does this look familiar?” Hoseok asked Ki, squinting up into the drifting, swirling wisps of vapour. 

“I’m really not sure, I was young and afraid. My Father would punish me for making mistakes and I was just concentrating on following instructions at the time. I do remember the cold air up here turning warmer as we got closer to the entrance, but I never entered the cave. Whatever this entity is it will do whatever it can to prevent us from approaching it, my Father summoned it and only he knew how to control it.”

Wolf and cat had started to climb, obviously following a scent trail of some kind, and the following men started to scramble over sharp rocks in pursuit.

Before they had gone far a painful yelp from above was followed by the tumbling body of Namjoon’s wolf as he tumbled past them head over bushy tail as he tried to regain footing on the slippery surface. Coming to a thudding halt at the base of the slope the silver haired wizard untangled his long legs, rubbing his elbow as he cursed.

Hoseok slid down to check on him. “Are you alright? That was a spectacular fall Joonie.”

“There’s a veil of protection, it’s a powerful one. I ran straight into it.”

Yoongi appeared, retracing his steps, once again in human form, with his hands shaking a little as they grasped the ebony wand he had been using to check out the magical forcefield. 

“I’m not familiar with that kind of magic, it’s beyond my experience but I’ll find a way through somehow, I know Jimin’s up there and I’m going to get him.”

“We will assist you,” Ki’s deep voice sounded determined as he helped Hoseok to pull Namjoon to his feet. “This evil needs to be eradicated from these lands, and today is the day we do it.”

“Thank you, now let’s get on with it,” Yoongi growled as he pointed through the gloom. “Every one direct your wands and blast through on my signal.”

Ten wands were raised and on Yoongi’s ‘go’ an arc of white power flowed above their heads, breaking like a wave against an invisible wall and pulsing as it’s energy fought to shatter the opposing force.

The attack began to falter as chilling laughter filled the air around them, each man’s ears suddenly filled with the mocking sound as it echoed in their skulls. It brought with it a feeling of hopelessness and shame. Wands were lowered and the combined spell weakened.”

“Don’t listen!” screamed Yoongi, “keep going, it’s just trying to mess with your emotions. We’re strong, just keep it up.”

Some of Ki’s men struggled to retain the spells they’d been casting but Ki, his younger brother and the four members of the brotherhood held firm, determined to ignore the negativity that was threatening to overpower them.

For a moment a ripple flickered across the sky as if the invisible barrier was beginning to fail but in it’s place a long line of dark flame suddenly burst from the ground with such force that it shocked every one, and lurching they staggered backwards, their spells forgotten in panic.

Slowly the wall of fire began to curve, forming a circle around them and trapping them in the middle of a tall wall of charcoal flame. 

As the dark tendrils advanced towards them an intense fear took hold of them and they instinctively covered their heads with their arms. 

There was no heat but a cold dread began to fill their hearts as they crouched on the ground. The voice of Ki’s Father filled the air then, mocking and triumphant. 

“Fools all of you. You should have heeded my warning. You corrupted Jungkook and kept him from us, but no matter, I got what I wanted anyway. I care nothing about your fate now because I have them both. If the warnings bound up in my prophesy haven’t kept you away then I will have to deal with you directly.”

Seokjin suddenly stood, defiant and fierce as he cried out in anger, the hostile expression unusual as it overtook his gentle face. 

“You’re wrong and your prophesy is wrong. We’ll always be there for each other, we’re just as strong as we always were. Nothing’s changed. Jungkook has been with Taehyung and the rest of us the whole time. All you wanted was Jimin but you can’t have him, we’re here to get him back."

“Are you sure?” the voice sneered, “are you sure that Jungkook has been with you every minute of every day? Is your ageing friend sure? Where are they both now? You deceive yourselves, and I grow tired of this. The brotherhood ends here and you will all die.”

“Father please!” Ki gasped out in desperation but the deafening roar from the firestorm intensified until all they could hear was the blazing howl of hellfire as it crept closer, and an intense heat began to build, blinding and deadly, ready to incinerate all in it’s path.

 

Through the turmoil yelling voices could suddenly be heard and shafts of white lightning shot around them to mingle with the flame. The beating sound of wings swept through the air and in the chaos that followed a tornado of black feathers and black flame seemed to mingle together as they swirled up into the sky.

Slowly recovering their senses the men on the ground groaned and groped for dropped wands in confusion, and looking above them they saw a group of magnificent eagles gliding and swooping through the cloud cover with men on their backs skilfully guiding them as they rode the air currents above the mountainside. 

The inferno had disappeared and as the giant winged creatures circled their way down to the craggy ground, giant taloned feet swept forward as they came into land with graceful dignity. 

Jungkook’s Father climbed down from the back of a magnificent eagle and strode towards the distressed men, his golden robe billowing out behind him while his cousins flanking him left and right. 

“Nephew, we have come to assist you. The evil brought forth by my brother needs to be eradicated. We must finish this, once and for all.

Bodies stood, chins were raised to scan the mountain, ready to face battle and fight.

But even as wands were recovered and nerve was restored a contemptuous voice rang out and resonated through the heavy and murky air.

“You are too late.” 

 

The hot dry air blazed and Jimin cried out in fear, but as the flame crawled over his skin it felt cold as ice.

He was helpless as it held him in it’s power. If only he had his wand, any wand. He had always been useless at wandless charms, he was not a skilled enough wizard, even if he were he could hardly move his limbs anyway, or his lips come to that. His body writhed as he fought desperately to free himself but it was useless and he knew he was beaten. Desperation compelled him to gasp out every charm he could remember but nothing worked, the cruel mocking laughter so close to his ear as it taunted him.

“There’s nothing you can do Jimin, you belong to me now, body and soul. I will consume you at last. You are mine to use for all eternity and I will feast on you forever.”

As Jimin looked into the flame he saw the man’s features solidify amongst the swirling mass, the brutish face of Jungkook’s uncle hovering a few inches from his. The eyes shone with lust and the mouth wore a vicious grin of pleasure.

Jimin was completely distraught. “Please don’t…. please.” His sobs were all he had left.

At the sound of his desperate cry the face seemed to change just for a second. It flickered and became indistinct but then it reformed into a face he knew extremely well. Quickly it shifted back to that of the uncle but it had been enough.

“K…Kookie?”

The cold pain intensified over his bare skin like frostbite.

“Kookie… help me, please.”

The face morphed again, the dark dancing eyes and strong nose of his past lover hovering above him. It seemed to be in pain, struggling with something.

“Don’t be a fool nephew, you can’t fight it. You will use his body, you will help me steal his soul.”

“NO!” Jungkook’s familiar voice flooded Jimin’s mind. “I’ll fight you forever.”

“Foolish boy, you are not stronger than me. If you resist I will force you to shift and you can pierce and tear flesh instead. You will lap up his blood for me.”

Jungkook strained as he grappled with an unseen force and the heart-stopping image of his black panther coalesced to snarl down at the terrified and helpless man.

Jimin froze with fear as the panther’s mouth gaped and the massive canine teeth brushed against his exposed neck, he could feel the hot breath on his skin, the intense emerald green eyes of the fearsome cat consumed with killer instinct.

This was it, Jimin squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the piercing torture to come.

Instead he felt the icy pain leave his body and the weightlessness of freedom followed. He was laying on the hard floor. As he cautiously opened his eyes he was met with the sight of Jungkook crouched on his knees surrounded by swirling flame. He appeared to be in great pain and Jimin scrambled up and reached out to help, but he couldn’t get near, the flame for once radiating intense heat instead of coldness. The fire glowed blue like the heart of an inferno and Jungkook writhed as he screamed out.

“I won’t hurt him, you can’t make me.”

“Do my bidding or die Jungkook, it is your choice.”

“Then kill me, I won’t be bound by you any more.”

The flame intensified, and Jungkook was in agony. Jimin had to help him, but how?

For some reason a memory of Yoongi using a simple charm to deter a bully from approaching Jimin in the corridor at school floated through his mind and as he took in the scene in front of him he muttered the Confundus Charm almost without realising he’d done so. The charm left his lips and approached the fire, the flames shot up to the ceiling of the cave as if a draft had propelled them upwards and they floated there, hanging above the dark figure of his friend.

Jungkook gasped and turned his head to look up just as the flames started to descend towards him again. With lighting reflexes he freed his hawthorn wand and shot a blinding white spell into the heart of the roaring mass as it closed around him. The flames flared so bright that neither man could look and they shielded their eyes.

Another man’s voice screamed out, the sound so loud as it reverberated around the cave walls that Jimin covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly.

He remained like this for sometime, crouched forward and in shock, but slowly he straightened up and opened his eyes again.

Jungkook sat on the floor, head bowed down to his chest and the flame was gone. Loose sand rippled across the rock floor and slowly came to rest and there was silence.

Jimin crawled forward to Jungkook and stopped at his side.

“Has he gone?” he whispered.

Jungkook looked up at him, pain etched on his young face.

“I’m sorry Jimin, I’m so so sorry. I tried so hard to fight him but he was too strong, much stronger than me.”

Tears filled Jimin’s eyes as he took in his friend’s pain.

“No Kookie, he wasn’t. In the end you were stronger, when it mattered you were stronger.”

He reached out to his former lover and embraced him. 

“You could never hurt me Kookie, I know that. You care too much and so do I. Whatever happened between us we will always love each other no matter what. That will never go away as long as we live.”

As he looked at Jimin tears welled up to sparkle in Jungkook’s dark eyes and they spilled over his lower lids to run down his cheeks. He smiled then, the dazzling sweet and shy smile that Jimin had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

Sniffing he laughed, a shaky little sound, and nodded. “As long as we live and beyond that.”

His arms returned the embrace and they were silent for a time.

“Since when did you use wandless charms so well?”

Jimin took a deep breath. “I don’t… I mean, I was always terrible at them. I guess I just didn’t try and force it, it happened naturally because I needed it.”

“I don’t think it was expecting such a straightforward attack,” said Jungkook smiling affectionately. “You saved us both.”

Jimin grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know how I managed it though.”

“You’re much cleverer than you think you are, that’s how.” He gazed at him intently. “You know I’ll always love you don’t you Jimin? I’m sorry I messed everything up with us, it was just…”

Jimin shook his head and interrupted him. “It doesn’t matter now, we’ve moved on. All of us. We can all look back and remember but life goes on and we have to move with it.”

Jimin stood and reached out to the younger man. Jungkook reached up and took the small hand, wrapping it up in his much larger one as he got up to stand beside him. 

“Lets go home,” smiled Jimin.

 

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

The restaurant was not busy. It was early and apart from a few occupied tables the atmosphere was relaxed, but like the feeling you get from the first few sips of a good wine, the air was tinged with a hint of anticipation as the staff chatted about the busy evening to come.

Namjoon and Ara sat together at a comfortable corner table with long bench seats, happy to be cuddled up close as they waited for the others to arrive. This would be the first time that Ara had met Seokjin and Mirai and she was a little bit nervous.

“I’ve never met any ‘Teachers of Magic’ before, I won’t know what to say. My past record with teachers is not great, they were always telling me I should be concentrating on a career that pays.”

Namjoon laughed. “Don’t worry, they’re the sweetest couple you’ll ever meet, honestly. You don’t need to feel shy.”

“At least I’ll have Jimbles and Yoongi to make me laugh. I love watching those two together. Yoongi pretending he doesn’t absolutely love it when Jimin tickles him or kisses his neck.”

“I know what you mean, those two are so in love, it’s adorable.” 

Namjoon suddenly became serious and gazed intently at his fiancée.

“I know how they feel. You make me so happy Ara.”

She took his face in her hands. “And you make me the happiest I’ve ever been Wolfy.”

They kissed, a soft, lingering and connecting moment, and when their lips parted with all doubts forgotten, they looked deeply into each others eyes.

“I still can’t believe how well you’ve accepted everything.” 

She shrugged. “I love you. I’ve got passed the ‘mind totally blown’ stage now.”

Namjoon smiled and his handsome face was full of wonder. “When you led me into your studio and told me to open my eyes and look I just couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Your engagement gift is the most amazing thing I’ve ever been given.”

“Well I was inspired, I mean it’s not everyday your boyfriend tells you that he can transform into a wolf and that he is in fact a wizard, and then proceeds to prove it!”

“The way you managed to create the lifeblood and spirit of the man and wolf out of a piece of stone I’ll never know. You’re so damn talented, it’s breathtaking.”

Ara giggled, “You should write my brochures, I might sell more pieces. That one might fetch a high price.”

“Don’t you dare!” Namjoon shook his head vigorously, “that sculpture is not for sale, I will never part with it.”

“Let’s hope we can find room for it in our new house when we move in then.”

“We will don’t you worry about that. It’ll have pride of place when we have our house warming party.”

Ara looked excited. “I swear, if your time travelling friends turn up for the wedding I’m going to flip my shit. I still can’t believe it.”

“Hopefully they will, I’ve left lots of messages. It’s hard to tell with those two. Kookie would follow Tae to the ends of the earth and he probably has by now! Last I heard they were having the time of their lives, of their many lives in fact. With Mirai cultivating the orchids for them there’s no stopping them. I know they’ve given me some great insights into my research, but I’ve never known two people who can be more reckless when they’re together. I can still remember their laughter when they disappeared from my office five months ago to hang out in 13th century Japan with some Taikomochi. I dread to think what they’re up to at this moment in another time.”

“Well it’s a shame they can’t be here tonight for our engagement celebration, but we can raise a glass to them anyway, right?”

“Absolutely. Don’t you worry you’ll get to meet them at some point, they never miss a party if they can help it,” Namjoon grinned, “and speaking of parties, here’s our first two arrivals, and bless him, Ki looks so overwhelmed. He’s not used to spending time in the city.”

“Oh he’s getting used to it I think,” smiled Ara. “He’d do anything for Hoseok. It might have taken him a while to come to terms with everything but he’s head over heels in love with Hobi so what can he do about it? Besides, whenever Hobi gets any time off from the hospital he spends it at Ki’s family estate anyway.”

“He’s lit up the place with his laughter from what I hear. That dark temple has been destroyed and Ki’s going to take on the responsibilities of running the Jeon family business when Jungkook’s father decides he’s too old to deal with it all. Lots of changes are taking place for them but they’ll work it all out I’m sure. Hopefully Kookie will be able to visit his kin without all the resentment now.” 

Blue, orange and green light flickered on the walls around them as the neon signs coloured the night and the buzz of the Muggle city lifted their mood further as they stood to welcome their first cherished friends.


End file.
